Sunset
by WinterierLionheart
Summary: Zero wakes after Three Hundred Years of Captivity, but to a world all new to him. Kaname now after making himself his lover isn't playing very nice either what really is Kaname's role in this awful world Zero has been forced in to? KxZ
1. First Morning

_Okay one shot between Kaname and Zero. I don't really think I need to say anything else. Read, Review and Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or its character, blah, bah, blah…_

"Zero."

Zero shook his head a little, feeling the back of his head roll across the hard stone. The cold surface extended down to the floor he was sitting on.

"Zero." The clear smooth voice tried breaking through his conscious again.

He groaned this time, in a bit of frustration of trying to get a grip on his thoughts and his inability to do so. He snarled as he tried gathering enough of himself to open his eyes, but something was inhibiting him. It was something deep telling him not to open his eyes. That he had fallen into his deep sleep for a reason and getting out is something he didn't want at all.

"Zero." The voice said again and this time reached him forcefully.

His silver eyes snapped open, but in the same moment he knew exactly why he shouldn't have woken.

The feeling hit like a wrecking ball was colliding with a cement wall. It seared through his veins, ripping through his self induced coma, leaving it in shreds. His eyes widened as it gripped his consciousness. His whole thought process was being redirected and forced on one thing. He shook his head trying to rid himself of the awful want. But want was the wrong word. Something stronger than want. His _need._ He hissed and starting thrashing. His already raw wrists clawed at the shackles holding him to the wall. It only got worse as the dull ache set in to his throat. But wait, no, no it wasn't dull anymore. It had been at one time in his life. Yes, at one point that is all it had been. But now, oh now it was more than that. It was _painful_. And to him almost unbearably so.

His silver eyes quickly followed suit at the feeling changing to a horrible blood red. They started darting around the room looking for anything. Anything, from which he could drink from. If that thing was alive or dead he didn't care. He needed that deep crimson liquid. He craved it. He longed for it to slide down his throat if only in no more than drops.

He heard a sigh in the corner immediately he looked to it. But his prison cell was too dark. He saw nothing he simply heard.

"Oh, what the Association has done to you."

Zero hissed in to the darkness. He wanted them to show themselves. Even more he wanted them to get close. Or at least close enough to grab a hold of.

"Tell me, Zero, how long have you been like this?"

Zero cocked his head a bit, but did not answer. The words processed through his mind, but they still meant nothing to him. The only thing that meant anything now was red. Deep red blood.

The voice seemed to sigh again. Zero, on the other hand, only seemed to grow more irate. He let out a second hiss. This one only worse. Like a scream screeched out like nails to a chalkboard. A truly horrible sound only one in his condition could accomplish.

"It seems as if they have stripped even your comprehension from you." He heard the slight rustling of clothing followed by the voice again. "I was going to save this for after, but I seemed to overestimate your ability to control yourself yet again." Glass connected with the stone and a long thin vial rolled suddenly out from the darkness. The dark red liquid in it sloshing with the movement.

Almost instantly Zero's red eyes followed the vial's movement. It rolled to his side, clicking as it hit the stone of the wall. Zero quickly, his mind only on that liquid, picked it up tearing the cork out with his teeth and spit it across the room before lifting the vial to his lips and drinking.

The substance tasted amazing sliding past his tongue and down his throat. The pained feel stopped then, if only for those brief seconds he felt nourishment. As the vial was finished his tongue snaked up the glass tube trying to retrieve even the slight trace the blood might have left. Giving up finally after a moment he spit the glass vial out onto the floor. It smashed into oblivion across the stone. The pain wasn't totally gone, but at least now held at bay. His now more focused red eyes turned to the darkness as he tried again to find whoever was lurking there.

"How long has it been, Zero?" at this finally Zero knew he was speaking to.

"I'll kill you, bastard!" he snarled and lunged out at him. Of course the chains at his wrists caught and he was yanked back against the stone wall. Groaning and snarling out a menacing growl he pulled himself back in a sitting position glaring in to the shadows. "What are you doing here?"

With a confident smile Kaname took two long steps crossing a portion of the room. His pristine white suit seemed to shine in the gloomy cell. Zero simply glared on. The contrast between the two was shocking. Zero's once white button up was dirty with age and ripped at the mid sleeves. His jeans worn out and ripped as well. Then there were the scars. The frantic scars he had created in his attempt for blood. None of it had done any good though. He was still here, thirty and starving. His eyes ran over Kaname's body. Tall, strong shoulders, broad and probably well toned. He looked healthy and perfect as always. Zero maintained his glare trying to maintain his pride. But he knew he looked famished. He was thankful he had had enough sense to keep the shirt. The piece of clothing hung from his depleted shoulders, but they covered his ever shriveling body. His bare ribs weren't the only bones that could be seen, even down to his jeans, his pelvic bones jutting out of him continuing down to now almost skin and bone legs.

"You didn't answer my question, Zero." Kaname spoke in his strong voice.

"I don't owe you any answers." Zero sneered.

Kaname smiled. "It wasn't me who put you here."

Zero shot a particularly nasty glare. "You didn't stop them!"

"Was it my responsibility to do so?" Kaname asked innocently.

Zero looked to the floor. He didn't answer. He had little pride left as it was. And the ache was coming back with a force. A wave hit and his hands flew to his throat.

"How long?" Kaname asked again.

Zero groaned and tore at a breath of air. "You bastard, you know how long."

Kaname smiled. "No, Zero, in fact I don't." he stepped closer crouching on his haunches to study the withering creature in front of him. "All I know is when they took you. I have no idea how long you've been like this."

Zero shot him a glare again. "How long do you think?"

At this Kaname was genuinely surprised. "You're not saying?" his eyes then narrowed, "that's not possible."

"Really? I guess I have done the impossible."

"But, no!" Kaname said confused. "Three hundred years?" he asked more himself if it was possible then Zero.

Zero let out a deep sigh. "Is that really how long it's been?"

Kaname's still confused magenta eyes looked up at Zero. "You mean you're not sure?"

Zero just stared at him.

Kaname looked around the room for a moment then returned his gaze to the Vampire who was literally almost wilting in front of him. "How long have you been asleep?"

Zero shook his head. "I don't... I lost track of time a long time ago."

"You mean you were keeping time at one point?"

Zero gestured to the walls. Kaname looked. At first he saw nothing, but then they all started to appear tally marks at the bottom they were long deep carved in to the stone, but as they went up they became smaller, more shallow, finally by the end they were very close together, about the length of a finger nail and barely impressed in to the stone.

"How did you—why did you stop?" Kaname was shocked now. Whatever he had expected it hadn't been this.

Zero let his head lull against the stone. "At first it was because I didn't have the strength, but it quickly just turned to the fact I didn't care any longer."

Kaname looked at Zero now. He had a new light in his eyes now as he looked at him. Something foreign in his gaze. Something that bordered on the lines of respect.

"You should be dust by now." Kaname said.

Zero shifted his red eyes to look at the man in front of him. "I have the blood of three purebloods running through me. There is no death for me."

Kaname gave a crooked smile. "Yes I guess so." Kaname moved closer. "I believe I underestimated you then. You've done, as much as I hate to admit it, far better than I would have imagined. I never would have thought you would put yourself in to a coma."

Zero nodded taking the compliment with what little bits and pieces of dignity he still feebly held on to.

Abruptly Kaname moved forward to Zero. He straddled Zeros almost stick legs and moved closer to him. At the same moment Zero was abruptly hit with Kaname's sent. Not the expensive cologne he had dabbed on his neck, no over so long without blood Zero could pick up the sent now without even more than a trace. And with Kaname so close now he almost felt it. He took a breath instantly stopping. He could almost taste it in the air. He held his breath and turned his head from the pureblood. No, he wouldn't give in. But Kaname simply kept moving closer. Zero willed his body to stop. But he couldn't! He felt the blood so close to him. He heard that powerful heart pounding, sending shoots of blood out to all places in his body. Oh, that warm body. It was so close. He only had to reach out to bite into the supple smooth flesh. Let his long fangs easily slice in and—

"NO!" Zero cried, trying as hard as he could to melt into the wall. "Kaname!" he hissed in warning.

Kaname was occupied elsewhere though. He hadn't meant to rub his hand across Zero's side, but he had reached for the wall and his hand had brushed it. Mortified with what he felt he now couldn't resist. He slowly pressed his fingers to Zero's side running his hand up, counting the ribs as he continued. Zero was absolutely nothing, but a skeleton!

"What have they done to you?" the pureblood whispered.

"Kaname, please!" Zero gasped out. He was completely unaware of the caress he was receiving from his former enemy. His nails dug into the stone as he turned his head even more in to the wall. He planted his bare, now almost skeletal looking feet trying so hard not to give in.

Kaname hadn't been listening to Zero though. Kneeling between the man's legs he slid even closer. His fingers flew to Zero's shirt. The fabric was thin from age and what once was white had now become a dingy gray. The first button he threaded through the hole easily, but the second at his bare touch broke off, the thread almost nothing. Kaname's eyes widened as he looked at the bits of exposed flesh appearing more and more as each button gave. Truly what had they done to him? Every bone, every contour of bone was showing. Zero's extremely emaciated form looked so fragile now. Kaname couldn't believe he had even let this happen now. How? They were his own kind!

"Zero." He whispered as he slid his hand in between the pieces of fabric. He spread his palm over Zeros now shallow chest. He felt the feeble beats of his heart against his palm. No wonder he had taken so long to wake him. His heart felt so weak. The coma he was in must have been to conserve energy and fight back the thirst. His other hand started at Zeros shoulder moving the shirt off it.

"Kaname, Stop it!" Zero suddenly screamed.

Kaname's eyes shifted up at the pale silver haired man.

"Please." Zero gasped in a whisper. His body was starting to shake as he held himself as flat against the wall as he could. As Kaname had gotten closer he had worked as hard as he could not to get any closer. He wanted to melt then into the wall. He wanted nothing more than to just disappear. Especially now. Kaname had seen what he had become now. His feeble and pathetic form that housed what little of Zero's mind he could control. But there was no escape now. With Kaname inches from him and the cold stone wall pressed to his back there was no getting out of it.

"Kaname, please," Zero pleaded looking at the dark haired man. "I can't control it if you're this close."

Kaname cocked his head at this confession; it looked to be very fascinating to him. Then he lunged forward his lips colliding with Zero's. Zero's eyes shot wide and his hands flew to push the pureblood away. But Kaname was faster with one powerful hand clamped on to Zero's throat and chin and forcing his head still. Zero clenched his mouth shut then determined not to drink from Kaname again. He felt Kaname's arm wind around Zero's torso and his mouth opened over Zero's. He scrapped his long fangs over Zero's defiantly closed lips. Zero shivered as the sharp k-9's slid across his sensitive lips then Kaname's long tongue over the lips.

"Don't fight it Zero," Kaname whispered against his lips. He gave another long lick at the closed entrance. "Let me help you."

Zero didn't open his mouth to answer he simply tried turning his head. Kaname's strong hand wrenched his head back to face him promptly. His palm hit the stone wall close to Zero's head a second latter making him wince. Kaname let his intoxicating breathe slowly waif over Zero's face. Zero closed his eyes his defense's quickly starting to crumble.

"I hate you." He said softly as he slowly let his mouth open.

"I know." Kaname replied and attacked his lips. Immediately Zero's eyes snapped open as he felt Kaname's blood slowly start to leak in to his mouth. And then he couldn't stop himself. His hand that had been previously clawing at the wall struck out latching on to the white suit coat hauling Kaname to him. He let out a feral growl as he himself found he was attacking Kaname now. He dug his tongue into Kaname's mouth and drank. He felt that Kaname was letting him have this blood, he felt he knew it and still he drank, he devoured every drop Kaname would let him have from this blood kiss.

Kaname smiled into the kiss as Zero drank deeply from him. The man was clawing at his shirt. He wanted to tell the man to have some patients, but instead he simply slipped the suit coat from his shoulders and let it slid off his arms tossing it. Zero's hands were almost in milliseconds at Kaname's shirt. The man had no idea what he really wanted, Kaname thought to himself as he worked at the tie. As the red silk fabric slipped off his neck Zero started clawing. Kaname let him and let another smile interfere with Zero's frantic kissing. No, no patience what so ever.

Zero couldn't stand it. He wanted every part of Kaname. His nails dug through Kaname's shirt his teeth now scrapping at Kaname's lips. Three hundred fucking years! The taste, the smell, oh, the feeling it was so amazing sliding down his throat, filling his mouth, bathing his tongue. And oh, how it settled in his stomach filling it leaving a radiating warmth. Blood was perfect, absolutely perfect!

Kaname slipped his vest off and started on his shirt as Zero finally gasping for breath broke their kiss. The man was panting and sputtering, a single drop of blood slowly making its way down his chin from the corner of his mouth. Kaname smiled,

"Done already?" He asked sarcastically. He had the shirt off now and pulled it from his arms. He tossed it in to the darkness as Zero caught his breath. Kaname leaned in pulling Zero by the shoulders to him. He saw the blood lust spark again as Zero flashed his sharp fangs. Time had done nothing but make those long teeth more deadly. Kaname didn't even wince as Zero holding no force back lunged his massively long fangs sinking in to Kaname's neck.

"That's it. Take as much as you want." Kaname whispered to the pale haired man. At the same moment his hand slipped between the two he slowly started working at the button at Zero's jeans. It came a second later and he slid down the zipper. Zero was completely lost at this point and Kaname knew it, three hundred years without blood and there was no way Zero wouldn't drink until he was completely filed.

Kaname moved as little as possible as he moved to his own clothing. A second later naked in front of Zero he started to work the jeans off of his now very slender hips. The task wasn't hard. Discarding the ugly old jeans on the floor Kaname slid his spread knees up under Zero's legs. Smiling he reached between their two bodies. Zero jolted as Kaname's hand made contact with his shaft, but like Kaname had predicted he was too far gone to concern himself with anything, but filling himself with the delicious blood offered to him.

Kaname traced his fingers up the man's shaft and down it, glad as he started getting hard. He had been worried that his emaciation might somehow hinder his plans. He gave a wicked grin he couldn't have that now could he.

Zero. Scratched and tore at Kaname's offered neck as his jaws moved constantly to get as much blood from him as possible. He felt something odd though. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. A slight twinge in his lower region. Something was happening to his body that was foreign, and yet he knew it. He didn't care though as he wrapped an arm around Kaname's neck. Oh no, he didn't give it even a second thought right now.

Kaname smiled as he slowly palmed Zero's member. It was coming to life rather fast he thought, but he doubted Zero had ever in the last three hundred years even attempted to relieve himself. His fingers ran over the swelling flesh. He played with the tip and chuckled as Zero pulled him closer. He winced a bit as the man dug his fangs in more. But he didn't stop as his hand rubbed against the man's member. He slowly wrapped his long fingers around him and started pumping. Slow at first but gaining speed for sure.

Zero's eyes went wide as suddenly he realized what he was feeling. He pulled his fangs out and wide eyes looked down as Kaname's hand pumped his cock.

"Finished?" Kaname whispered in Zero's ear his lips touching his skin.

Zero didn't answer. He wasn't sure if he could answer. Kaname gave an extra squeeze and Zero gasped out a moan. His nails dug in to Kaname's shoulders and he tried to breath. The blood lust had been conquered, but now Kaname was awakening feelings with in him he had thought could no longer exist.

Kaname smirked at Zero's reaction. He started pumping faster and harder as he felt the slickness of precum over his member. He glanced at his own fully erect member and was struck. He let go of Zero's member with a pained groan from the offended and bumped his hips to Zero's. He got a moan form this as his long member rubbed against the pale haired mans. He circled his hips adding to the friction. Zero threw his head back and let out a pained cry of want. Kaname ground in to the boy forcing his back straight against the wall and increased the friction.

This wasn't all Kaname wanted though. No. He found his balance as he leaned forward his hands reaching under Zero's knees and hoisting him up. He wanted him to bend for him. He forced his shoulders against the stone as he moved up and under him . Zero cried out as Kaname put more pressure on him. He bent his legs up and hauled him up farther.

"Kaname!" Zero snarled.

Kaname reached down then and forced a finger in.

Zero gasped for air and started clawing at the man in front of him.

"Ka—Kaname!" Zero cried out again this time in worse pain. Zero felt torn in to from the intrusion and like he was going to snap in half from Kaname forcing him in to such a position. "What?" he couldn't even think through the pain.

"What am I doing?" Kaname asked in a his smooth calm voice as easy as ever. "Well Zero I thought that was rather obvious."

Zero didn't answer, his reason having to do with the second finger digging its way in to his entrance. The two fingers scissor and rubbed against his walls. Was Kaname trying to kill him? He gulped as his wide eyes stared at nothing, but the ceiling. He let out another hiss as Kaname moved his legs again. Damn he almost had the man in a bal. a few more inches and he would have his legs on his shoulders. Zero didn't think he could bare to bend that much.

A third finger started its wiggling way in and Zero thought he would snap for sure. "No!" he pleaded. "Please, don'taaaahhhhhh!" his begging turned to a scream as Kaname forced not only the third finger in, but he fourth also.

"Kaname, please." He said his eyes sight trying to focus.

"It'll be alright Zero." Kaname whispered almost lovingly, softly, gently in his ear. "Ssshhhhh. It's all be fine." He pulled his fingers out. And Zero relieved breathed a sigh of relief. Relaxing as he pulled his arms around Kaname.

"Kaname." He said softly.

"Yes?" the older man asked. Just as he bucked his hips up. Zeros accompanying scream was enough to tell Kaname the boy wasn't answering him. He gave a crooked smile and bucked again sending him deeper. Zero was absolutely frantic as he clawed and Kaname's chest. He bit at the man and swore in every language he knew and some Kaname was sure he dint' know. Kaname then made the last tug on Zero's legs getting them on his shoulders. Oh his screams were sweet at that. Zero was dazed and confused with pain.

Kaname smiled and slowly pulled out then abruptly thrust back in aiming directly up. Zero screamed and dug his nails in more blood dripping down Kaname's chest now.

"Stop." The pale haired man hissed out in a whisper.

"Stop?" Kaname repeated. "But I've only started." He thrust again and then again in quick succession.

"You're hurting me." Zero hissed again.

"I know." Kaname said and started trusting hard in to the man. He was aiming up still until a bit off beat he felt it. In Zero more than anything. The other man tightened at the thrust and bucked in to him. Kaname smiled. He had found it. He thrust again hitting Zero's prostate and making him whimper.

"Much better." Kaname said and started hitting it repeatedly. He built speed with each thrust and tried to hit hard every time.

Zero whimpered now and instead of clawing started to cling pulling Kaname's head to his wrapping his arms around his neck and letting his whimpers out closer to Kaname's ear's. Groaning and starting to buck himself in to the older and now bigger man he wanted nothing more than him. Funny how wants can change so fast. How one moment you want only one thing and the next you want the one thing you thought was pure anguish.

Kaname pound in to him and slowly he thread his hand between the two again pumping Zero again. He got a bit louder whimper as his hand made contact. He smiled their climax was soon at hand. He continued to pump in times with his thrusts as Zero continued to whine and whimper. Kaname thought of pushing this. He thought of making the man crawl to him. He thought of making Zero get on his knees in front of him. He thought of finishing in the boys mouth and making the boy milk him. The thoughts made him smile as he thrust, but the twinge in his abdomen told him that would have to wait.

Zero came first letting out a scream as his white essence spilled over their stomachs. A second later Kaname came as well spilling inside the boy and softly kissing him as he did. Zero accepted the kiss and let his arms around his neck hold true.

Kaname slowly pulled out of Zero, not breaking the kiss as he did so. Zero moaned in to the kiss as Kaname let his legs down. He broke it then breathing hard.

"Is this why you came?" he asked.

Kaname smiled. "yes."

Zero's brow furrowed. Kaname stood then retrieved his cloths from the floor pulling them back on. Zero watched and tried standing. He groaned as the metal of the shackles touched his now bleeding wrists. Kaname didn't look at him as he refastened the belt around his hips and picked up the shirt.

"What about Yuuki?" Zero suddenly asked.

"What about her?" Kaname said as cold as an ice cube.

This spiked zero's curiosity. Half infuriating him and half confusing him. "Well where is she?"

"Two cells to the left of here." He still sounded cold completely void of emotion.

"Then why haven't you gone after her?" Zero was definitely enraged now.

Kaname looked up now. "She's dead."

Zero's heart sank to his stomach and he looked to the floor. "What? How?" his eyes traveled back up to magenta ones.

Kaname sighed and pulled the shirt on buttoning it as he spoke. "I killed her."

Zero was shocked. He was completely shocked. "But why?" He wasn't mad so much as confused. He had killed Yuuki than come and had sex with him? How could that be?

Kaname answer even more nonchalant. "She came to rescue me, and I drank her dry."

"Rescue? What do you—"

Kaname shot him a venomous look. Zero let his voice fade closing his mouth.

"You weren't the only one that was taken against your will." He searched around his pocket for a second then drew out a small key. He tossed it at the floor very near Zero. It hit with a small metallic clank. "I'll be waiting outside. Come if you want to. If not stay here and rot." With that he retrieved his suit coat and opened the cell door. He threw one last look back at Zero before striding through.

Zero still quiet distraught looked down at the metal key. He didn't know what he wanted to do now.

When Zero emerged from the cell he quickly shielded his eyes. Light poured in from the stairs leading up. He looked around. The halls on either side were completely dark. He looked to his left for a more lingering moment before stepping forward and starting up the stairs. The light on his sensitive eyes was almost painful as he immerged. He gasped as he looked around him though. It was like a war had completely obliterated this place. For at least a mile all the way around he saw no trace of building nor brick. And even in the distance only the faint outline of a few ruined looking buildings. He stood amazed at the sight as wind blew the dirt underneath his feet and the dust rose to the sky.

"Are you ready?" Kaname asked. Zero craned his neck behind him. Kaname looking as sophisticated and composed as ever stood leaning against a black car.

Zero nodded.

"Well get in then." Kaname said and zero obeyed. Kaname stepped in to the car promptly and Zero went around to the passenger side. He opened the door and took one last look.

One last look at the sunrise.

_Hope you liked it. Like I Said Read, Review and Enjoy!_


	2. Brave New World

_And we are back again. I'm not going to do a disclaimer because that is just stupid. I am obviously not the creator of this Anime, wow that was a duh! Any way here's a second chapter. I know I only thought this story was going to be a one shot but then I started thinking and well here we are! Hell! Lol, whateve just read. _

2. Brave New World

Zero watched out the car window as they slowly drove started into the city. The world was so different. Not advanced just so Bright. Lights were everywhere. He had never lived in a big city so he wasn't sure what exactly he was feeling as he looked out the window. The world is always changing he thought to himself. Three hundred long years.

"You should get some sleep." Kaname said not looking over at him. He had been stoic and as cold towards Zero as ever.

Zero didn't react as he simply looked back to the window. Kaname was right, his body had had a lot of nutrition in a short amount of time, and he needed to sleep. But at the same time he felt it wasn't safe.

"Zero." Kaname growled. Zero looked over at him. His Magenta eyes were on him switching from the road back to him rapidly. "I'm not kidding you don't sleep now and you will get sicker or slip back in to a coma, you need to sleep."

"Alright," Zero finally said quietly.

He took one last look out the window before leaning his head back to the head rest. Would Kaname attempt rape again? he smiled at that. He wouldn't put it past the bastard.

"Zero!"

"Yes?" Zero said quietly in to the receiver. He was in his apartment in the small town near Cross. He couldn't remember who was on the other end of the phone though. This phone call ha been important though. It had been epic, but why?

"Oh thank God!"

Zero looked around him at his surroundings. Had he really lived in this place? He picked up the telephone base caring it with him as he explored his own house. A kitchen living room combo, was where he was now. He opened the fridge looking at it. Blood at the back and human food at the front. He knew where he got the blood oddly enough, it was from the Association. They had given it to him, to keep him healthy enough to hunt.

"Zero, are you alright?" the voice at he phone spoke.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said closing the fridge. He looked around his kitchen before continuing down a hallway, A bedroom, and of all things a bed! Oh gosh a bed, he couldn't even remember what it felt like to lay on one. He suddenly caught a glimpse of his hands. They were well normal. Hands he used to have, with muscle and full as any humans. His arms the same toned muscle sculpted in to his elbow. He smiled his body was back as well it seemed.

"I'm really good actually." He said amused. The next moment he crashed on to the bed closing his eyes as he landed just enjoying the feeling of not stone floors and walls.

"Zero are you at home?" he smiled he could remember he really enjoyed talking to this person on the phone, whenever they called, he just couldn't think of who it was.

Suddenly it hit him. He sat up and walked to the bathroom. And there he almost cried. A bathtub! It had been so long since he had seen a bathtub!

"Zero!" the voice sounded borderline frantic now.

"Oh sorry yeah I'm home." He said still marveling over the bathtub in front of him. He oddly wanted to take a bath now.

"Zero listen to me please." Suddenly then it hit him like a 747 crashing in to a skyscraper. He knew exactly who this was, and he remember this conversation. Oh of all conversations he remembered this one.

"Yuuki?" he asked shakily.

"Zero please you have to get out!" she screamed at him through the phone.

"What?" he asked just as shaky still. "Yuuki are you okay?" he spoke firmer this time sitting on the bed as he talked now.

"Zero just get out!" She was on the verge of sobbing now.

"Yuuki wait what is going on?"

"It's all my fault, oh, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." She was sobbing now.

"What is?" he asked. There was something pulling at his brain now something telling him he needed to know what she was worried about, but at the same time like he already knew.

"Zero—" the line went dead. Zero stopped, holding the receiver out looking at it. Then his eyes went wide he knew what was coming next. He knew exactly what was coming next—

"Rrrreeeehhhh!" the thing screeched as it lunged at the car. Kaname swore and slammed on the breaks making the car squeal as well. Then impact, Kaname and Zero were jerked with the force of the contact. The human like thing was knocked fifteen feet back as it was struck by the car. It skidded a little across the road then stopped laying motionless.. Zero had woken to the awful screech a few moments before. Now he was in total shock his head spin and heart pounding almost up out of his chest.

Zero breathing hard ass he starred at the awful thing laying in the road.. It hadn't been human, no it hadn't been human at all. Its basic form looked human-like, but that wasn't what it was. When it had Lunged the thing had moved to fast and that horrific sound it had made. He looked around. There were at least fifty people in the vicinity. None of them stopped, a few gave the thing a casual glance then simply walked on. He then looked over at Kaname. Kaname was reacting in the same way. He simply started to back the car up a bit then signaled to get back in to traffic.

"Kaname, what are you doing?" Zero asked. He couldn't believe this he was just going to leave the thing to bleed to death on the road.

"A Cleaner will be here soon to take care of it." Kaname said calmly as he turned back into traffic and the car started to move again.

Zero looked over as the car passed around the bleeding body. There were skid marks from the car on the black top . the figure looked almost black in the lighting, especially form the blood, the blood was so dark in the night, you could hardly get a gleam off of it. He felt something for the demented thing though. No one cared about it. The mangled form was even slightly moving now. It was trying to struggle up. Then suddenly it struck again! lunging at Zeros' window. Zero let out a gasp and jumped sideways in his seat as the thing hit his window hard. Blood smeared on the glass as the thing seemed to be trying to carve its way through it with its mouth. Zero panicked tried getting as far from the window as possible.

"Hold on!" Kaname hissed as he sped up drastically. The things body rolled off the side of the car being left in the middle of the road now screeching. Zero pivoted to see it in the rear window. He abruptly looked away as the thing still facing him was struck violently by a car. He gasped again and looked quickly back. The car simply drove over the body and continued behind their car.

"Kaname?" he asked a little quiet as he sat back in his seat. "What was that?" he looked over at him pleadingly.

"Don't worry about it. I don't think we'll run in to another." Zero looked ahead at the traffic. The unending sea of lights coming and going and not one of them seemed to care that that man—thing had been trying to come through his window and that is seemed to want very badly to kill him. Kaname had avoided his question. He didn't care though. He simply looked over at the dark haired man. His eyes were solidly placed on the road ahead of him.

"Where are we?" Zero asked softly now. He was a little scared now that he thought about it. He was in no condition to fight anything as he looked down at his arms. His hands and arms were like a skeleton's with skin stretched over them. He could barely walk as it was. He looked back over to Kaname. The man had not answered him. Zero felt helpless he depended on thei man for everything now. Even life itself.

"Kaname, where are we?"

The dark haired man didn't look over at him. "Get some rest Zero, please."

Zero looked back ahead. He wasn't getting an answer he guessed. So now where does that leave him? Lost his brain told him. Lost in this New World.

_And there you have it. I hope this isn't predictable or anything already so tell me if it gets boring, I'm not really sure what I'm doing really with this story so it could get lame, or could possibly already be lame, well feedback is loved!_


	3. Beauty and the Beast

_As some of you may notice and some of you may not have noticed I changed the name of the whole fic. Because well you see I was thinking about it and the title made perfect sense when it was a just a one shot, but as a story it wasn't really fitting with what I wanted it to conform to so I used my administrative rights as the author to change it. The end. Oh and all of you should feel really cool right now since I should be doing my Psychology 1010 homework, but no you see I find that boring and this just is so much more fun…and there wasn't many other choices. Any way read on Obi Wan! _

3. Beauty and the Beast

Zero groggily started to blink awake as he realized the car had stopped moving. He growled out a displeasured moan as he stretched his sore muscles and tried opening his still tired eyes. He let out a vampire hiss immediately as sunlight struck his vision. Three hundred years of darkness had made him, in a word, allergic to the sunlight. His Vampiric blood running through him had taught him on instinct to dislike the sun and even try to avoid it, but now he quite simply loathed it. Still baring his teeth at the awful ball of fire in the sky Zero cracked his eyes open a second time. He raised his hand to block out its light when it hit him. Just like when it had hit him as he immerged from the cell. Only this time as he moved his hand pain hit too.

It was like a wrecking ball breaking through his consciousness. The sheer pain in his throat now extended to his depleted body. He had used muscles he hadn't moved in centuries. Hell, he'd had sex for starters! Then more than using his muscles he had ignored the fact he hadn't had much muscle left to use. In his self condemned coma his body had started eating away at itself to stay alive. Over time his heart started to slow weakening with each beat then his breathing started to lessen to the point barely able to keep his vital organs alive. Then when he'd awaken it all had to just start back up again. Needless to say the little bit of blood Kaname had given him was long gone now in his body's frantic race to reactivate itself.

Zero dragged in a breath as his throat started to throb. The breath itself tortured his airway. Venom laced saliva poured in to his mouth as the burn coming deep from the pit of his chest started to flare. His nails dug into the leather seat as he threw his head back ready to wail in pain. He felt the burn seeping through his limbs and lacing through his chest gripping him, a few more seconds and he'd be gone, like before he'd be back to that awful monster! He would be to the point he'd rip through anything and anyone to get blood.

'They get weaker just before they get stronger.' Echoed in his head. Yagari had told him that a very very long time ago. He now knew exactly what he meant. A few more minutes and Zero would be able to rip through the metal of the car. He growled baring his teeth as his long sharp nails ripped into the leather upholstery of the seats.

Suddenly his door opened setting him off balance, his eyed darted, and his Vampiric bared teeth still smiling broad. The lines created on his screwed up growl must have looked quite the demonic, Zero would have thought if he had the ability to think of anything besides red at that moment.

"Zero." The calm voice spoke. Zero's crimson eyes examined the creature standing at the open car door, completely unrecognizing. A pale hand outstretched towards him. He snarled baring his wicked fangs even more so, the process demonizing his face more. He slid away from the hand cautious his alert crimson eyes watching the creature before him.

The creature sighed, looking at him with dark sorrowful eyes. "It always amazes me how fast you can become so animalistic."

Zero was far beyond comprehending what he was saying. He hissed at the thing and lifted his sharp nails ready to defend himself. The thing reached for Zero again and he panicked. Not being able to slide back fast enough Zero lunged and bit in to the hand. Dark blood oozed from the defensively made wound. The thing just looked down at Zero unblinking unyielding. Zero snarled around the hand as that awful dark magenta gaze just stayed on him. Then the blood finally registered. Zero's eyes went wide as contemplation started to seep in to his thought process.

He immediately released Kaname's hand from his mouth, his own hand going to his mouth in amazement. What had he just done? Kaname was surely going to be angry with him. He'd practically attacked the man. The man who had saved him. His finger tips touched his pale lips in shock. You don't just drink from a pureblood; it has to be offered to you. His tongue instinctively licked at he drops of blood left on his lips. Kaname's blood.

Zero's head snapped up as Kaname's hand went to his shoulder.

"Come on Zero, let's get you inside and cleaned up."

Zero's was astonished, but not unwilling to simply obey Kaname this time. He nodded and Kaname gave him a slight smile back. Kaname's hand moved down to Zero's elbow as his other moved to Zero's other elbow. Zero shifted his feet on to the ground. Looking down he suddenly realized. He had no shoes. When had he lost his shoes even? He couldn't remember. He quickly looked up and at Kaname.

Zero held on tightly as he stood from the car. Kaname was right to help him he realized as he felt the burn in his limbs from the effort of simply standing. His eyes flashed over his skeletal hand grasped on to Kaname's sleeve tightly. He was nothing. He'd become absolutely nothing. Skin and bone that could barely walk on his own. And that infuriated him on the inside. He was stronger than this. He was so much stronger than this!

He looked back up at Kaname, those dark eyes were watching him closely. Zero still wasn't sure what those eyes saw. A lover? A comrade? An enemy? Why Kaname had saved him from that wretched place, Zero still was quite unsure of. And yet—he was almost, almost treating him like he had treated—no that was blasphemous. There was no replacing her. Zero was not a replacement and he wouldn't let himself become one. Kaname wasn't his owner—he just wasn't sure exactly what he was to him. A means to an end maybe, a lover probably, a threat…definitely.

Suddenly Zero's knees buckled.

Kaname hadn't expected it and had clearly been focused on something else along with Zero. Zero's knees hit the cement hard. What was left of his once denim jeans ripped, along with Zero's fragile and stretch thin skin. Blood smeared all over Zero's cloths and legs as the gashes were torn even more open. His skin was too unhealthy to sufficiently protect him. Zero looked down in terror and embarrassment at the awful red mess he had made. He quickly placed his hands on the blood soaked ground trying to push himself up to stand.

Kaname knelt graceful, as always, down to Zero.

Zero still panicky quickly realized he'd just blood soaked his hands and tore them from the ground looking at them. He was almost to the brink of crying. It had all been too much. The stress at least, it was baring down on him now. He'd messed up again. And now look at the little pitiful scene he'd created. His pathetic walking corpse soaked in his own blood and still bleeding on the ground next to the crouched elegant creature that was Kaname. The pureblood looked graceful and perfect in his white pressed suit and perfect composure. Zero the heap of bones and skin that was so weak he couldn't even stand. On his knees blood oozing out from his so easily inflicted wounds. He was to the brink of a meltdown while the pureblood looked perfectly composed.

Zero flinched as Kaname's hand softly went to his chin. Zero didn't look up from his hands as Kaname's long fingers traced along his jaw line.

"Zero." Kaname spoke. Zero still didn't look up. He was too ashamed. He was creating such a mess of things. Kaname surely wasn't doing this out of some sense of responsibility and here he was fucking it all up.

Abruptly Kaname twisted his fingers at Zeros chin just so, pointing Zero's pale face to look at his. Their eyes made perfect contact Zero's flawless bright silver eyes locked on to Kaname's deep darker eyes of such particular magenta. Zero slowly lowered his hands to stop their shaking. He wasn't sure what Kaname's next move was going to be. But Zero was sure of one thing, his life, was completely in Kaname's hands. He didn't have the strength stand on his own now.

"I wonder, do you ever realize how beautiful you are?" Kaname breathed in a soft whispered lull. Zero wasn't sure how to respond to him. He was still shaking as he tried to think. Was the question rhetorical or was he really suppose to answer? Oh god his brain felt so sluggish. Three hundred years without blood and he could hardly put together a sentence.

Kaname smiled, "Don't stress over it too much Zero, you look like you're about to burst." His words were laced with amusement.

Zero swallowed hard and nodded once feeling there was nothing else he really could do.

"Come on then." Kaname said taking Zero's elbow again. Zero panicked as he almost grabbed on to Kaname's sleeve. Even just grabbing on to Zero had smeared red stains on the white sleeves. Zero looked down. His decision making process worsening as he tried to think of what to do.

"It's alright Zero." Kaname spoke. "I'll just buy another suit anyway."

Zero nodded. Forming words in his condition just seemed like such a daunting task.

Kaname helped Zero slowly stand. Once Zero was on his feet Kaname switched positions, going behind Zero. One hand still at one of Zero's elbows the other wrapped around Zero, his hand resting on Zero's jutting hip bone.

Zero looked up. His mind was extremely hazy, but he registered at least a few things. They were at what Zero guessed was Kaname's estate. What looked like a butler and a few maids were waiting at the door of the mansion. Zero kept looking around himself as Kaname started to guide him up the marble steps. He was most certainly not in Kansas anymore.

Zero laid back against the back or the tub. The water was so warm against his skin. He had been placed here in the bathtub almost immediately after getting in to the large house. Kaname could say he didn't mind about the bloody mess Zero had been making all he wanted, but Zero knew the truth. Kaname liked things tidy and clean. Sorrow hit him at that thought. He'd learned that pointless little bit of information from Yuuki…and Yuuki was gone now.

Zero sighed and looked over at the port bottle on the small side table next to the massive deep tub. The port bottle was, of course, full of blood not actual alcohol. A glass of the stuff had even been poured out for Zero. To get him back up to par he was sure bottles like this would probably be following him around the house. He sighed again figuring he might as well start now. He lifted his arm up and out of the white bubble filled bath to take the glass.

He concentrated very hard on not looking at his arm as he did so. Looking at his own body disgusted him lately. He would keep his eyes from it as much as possible. It wasn't natural to look like a corpse. How Kaname had ever managed to bang him despite his appearance wasn't beyond him.

Zero took a healthy sip before stopping. It wasn't synthetic. Or at the least it was not the medically produced stuff he'd been living off of before his capture. Then again, he supposed that it wasn't out of possibility that they had improved the taste. The other stuff was so bland, and this, well this tasted real. He took another sip still enjoying the taste. He started to look around him again. He had been used to nothing and now he had all this around him. A whole room simply dedicated to the bath tickled him beyond comparison now. Now only that but every part of this room had been aesthetically pleasing to look at. Zero had grown accustomed to stone. Cold gray stone everywhere. Then again this was his first bath in three hundred years. He was glad there wasn't a mirror in the room though. He didn't want to see himself.

Of Course, under it all there was that nagging at the back of his head. What did Kaname really want in return for all of this?

"We spotted it just as you pulled in sir." The guard spoke in a deep voice as Kaname looked at the wretched creature dragging itself up his driveway.

Kaname's eyes narrowed in annoyance. Another one. He'd hoped the one they had run in to in the car would be enough for one day. But, of course, not that would just be too lucky.

"So why did you call me here?" Kaname asked cold. There was only one way to deal with these creatures, they didn't need his supervision to tell them that much.

"Oh," the guard looked a little flustered, like he didn't want to be the bearer of such bad news. Kaname didn't really care. The sooner he could see to Zero the better. Knowing the boys state he's drown in the bathtub without even the energy to yell for help.

"We didn't mean to disturb you being you have a guest and all—"

"He's not merely a guest I assure you he will be staying as a permanent residence." Kaname clarified strictly.

"Yes well you see the thing is that it's still alive."

"Yes, I can see that." Kaname said, his temper flaring a bit. "and I can also see it getting closer and closer to the house."

"Well, yes, but what I mean is its still curable. We were wondering if you wanted us to give it the antivenin or not--"

"Kill it." Kaname cut the old guard off. He had better things to do right now.

"But sir—"

"If it's still curable it should have enough sense to stay off my property, and besides that the antivenin may or may not work and I will not have a threat like that close to my house right now."

"Sir we've cured other before—"

"and most without my consent and besides before I didn't have something precious to me now I do."

"We could—"

"Kill it!" Kaname hissed. "Or I will feed you to it and then order someone else to kill it." Kaname said quiet violently. The older man nodded. Kaname straightened gaining back his composure before turning to the door. As he started out the sound of a gunshot was heard. There was a hellish pained screech, followed by two more rounds of fire. After was silence as Kaname walked back through the hall.

_TaDa! Hope you guys aren't bored yet still. Love feedback! And hope you keep reading! Muah!_


	4. For I am Made of Sugar and Ice

_Oh Hiyo! At least that's how I think its spelled. Any way that should mean good morning, but I'm not sure since all of my Japanese comes from watching TV... :P Anyway so you're back for another fabulous Chapter! As you may notice this is posted very late in the evening, that why the good morning. I am a night owl and more importantly I'm trying to set up deadlines for myself. Every Saturday I update! Yup that's right once a week! That gives a perfect about of time to let me get feedback from you people in time to know if I'm doing an okay job for the next chapter! So here we go! _

4. For of Sugar and Ice I am Made

Zero pulled himself out of the water slowly. He devoured the contents of the bottle on the side table long ago. After the first glass it was like he couldn't get enough and he just kept drinking and drinking as fast as he could. He felt a little better now if nothing else. He still ached a lot though his entire body seemed to throb with every heart beat. Ha, his heart was actually beating again. He could feel its reverberating beats pounding in his shallow chest. But he had committed himself to work through his pain, as uncomfortable as it may be. He walked to a tall linen closet a few feet from the bathtub. He paused as he opened the slender cabinet. Everything was amazing to him lately. The whole closet was filled top to bottom with tidy folded white towels. There were small washrags on the bottom shelf and the rest was full size fluffy pure white towel. He smiled slightly to himself as he took one form a shelf. Then he quietly shut the cabinet door. Besides he only really needed one. Zero stopped at that. When he had had his own apartment he only owned two towels. He simply rotated every other time he did laundry. He smiled this time for real. Laundry seemed so hard back then. He never seemed to get it all right.

He tied the towel around his waist and continued out of the bath room, he walked in to the wash room and the smile instantly faded. The large mirrors over the sink told him he definitely wasn't no where he used to be. Absolutely no where close to that. His brow furrowed and he turned his face from his own reflection. He scanned the room for his cloths to find them gone. Instead wear a pair of light wash blue jeans and a white button up shirt folded neatly on the counter next to the sink. Zero sighed and dropped the towel pulling the shirt on.

Zero wasn't sure exactly where he was suppose to go as he shut the door to the washroom and was now standing in one of the vast hallways he had walked down on his way here. He looked down the hall on both sides of himself. He didn't remember what way he had come in from. Neither did he remember how he really had got there. One second Kaname was practically carrying him in to the entryway of the vast mansion and then he pretty much found himself in the bath alone. He was certain he had walked there on his own, but at the same time he really didn't remember. He looked to the large window opposite to him. Sighing he walked up to it. Looking out he saw the moon looking back at him.

He reached out his hand letting his fingers press on to the cold glass window pane. Cold, numb, kind of how he was feeling now. Empty almost, like he was made of glass. He was a fragile glass that everyone could see through and yet one touch could crumble him in to dust. His eyes wondered from the moon above to his hand, his skeletal hand. He tried imaging himself as a glass man. He would look even smaller and more skeletal then, if it was ever possible.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Zero spun to see Kaname's broad, strong, and handsome figure. He had, of course, changed suites by now in to another pristine white suit. This one was complete even with a black dress shirt under his suit coat and vest and a blood red tie at his neck. As always the man oozed of class.

"What is?" Zero asked.

Kaname walked to Zero's side looking out the same window he had been peering out of previously. "The moon,"

Zero looked over to it again. It wasn't beautiful to him, no it was scornful. Zero looked away quickly.

"I have a dinner prepared if you would like to accompany me." Kaname spoke in his smooth clam tone.

Zero glanced over at the man. Kaname was still gazing at the waning moon. Kaname looked absolutely stunning in the dim yet alluring light. His magenta eyes seemed to spark and thrive in that dim light. Suddenly those eeys turned ot him. Zero quickly looked away and to the floor.

He hear Kaname's quiet steps past him. "Come on, You need more substance than blood to get your health back."

Zero shifted his eyes from Kaname to the floor again before he started following the pureblood down the hall. He didn't look up he just followed as they descended a flight of stairs in to the entry way then down a hallway and in to a vast room. Zero looked up only then as they entered the room. He supposed that it was the dining room since in the center of the room was a long, but broad table. Only two chairs were present. They were facing each other each one in the center the long end of the table, leaving only the shortened width of the table between them.

Zero jumped abruptly as Kaname placed his hand softly at the small of his back.

"It's alright." Kaname said.

Zero nodded and walked forward ot one of the chairs. he sat down as Kaname seated himself in the chair opposite. Immediately as Zero sat several servants appeared. One placed a meal in front of Zero and another a place a tall wine glass, quickly filling it. Yet another approached Kaname with a meal. Kaname wave the servant off and just took the wine glass letting the servant fill it with the same red liquid as was in Zero's. Zeros glanced from each of the servants. They were all Vampires. Lesser indeed, one he was sure may have even been human once, but vampires every last one.

"You're not eating?" Zero asked. Only two servants stayed behind standing reverently at the door, to what Zero only guessed was a kitchen, as the rest all filed out. Kaname across the short span between the two at Zero.

"I'm not very hungry." He answered.

Zero didn't know what he thought of that. Zero wondered silently what he really wanted. Was it really him? Like he was supposing. Kaname wanted him healthy again, but why? If all he wanted was sex from him then why not just lock him in a room here? That would be a lot easier than going through all this trouble of trying to fix him up. There could only be one logical explanation to Zero. Kaname wanted something more from him. And Zero wanted to know exactly what that was…

"Is it unappetizing?" Kaname asked breaking through Zero's thoughts.

"What?" Zero asked. He still felt a little hazy, even now.

"The food, is it unappetizing?"

"Oh," Zero, realized he hadn't even touched the magnificent plate of food before him. "No its quite fine."

"You haven't' even tried it yet." Kaname pointed out.

"Uh, s-sorry." He said quickly taking a bite. It tasted as good as it looked.

He caught a glance of Kaname's smile as he started to eat more.

"You don't need to be sorry." Kaname said softly.

Zero didn't answer. He simply continued to eat.

"In the morning we'll be going to a doctor." Kaname commented.

Zero looked up. "A doctor? For a vampire?" He didn't even know there was such a thing.

"Yes, a doctor for a Vampire, he'll be able to tell more on the damage your bodies had and what we'll have to do to repair it."

Zero looked back down at his plate. "You don't have to do that, I—I can get through it on my own."

"Just like you got through your transformations on your own at Cross?" Kaname commented casually. Zero looked up with a glare. A smile blossomed on Kaname's face, "Now there is a little bit of the original Zero." Kaname took a sip at his wine glass. "Now all you have to do si start insulting me all the time and acting like an arrogant prick and we'll be back to normal." Kaname took another long sip.

Zero looked to his glass. Two ice cube floated across the top of the red liquid. he frowned as he saw it he had been wrong, he wasn't made of glass at all. Glass was strong in some respects, it would always be, like a rock. That wasn't zero at all, he was like ice, he could feel himself melting away even now in to the vast redness.

His attention abruptly returned at Kaname stood. He was alert now his whole body rigid. He walked around the table quickly to the butler standing at the door they had entered through. Zero didn't hear what the butler had said to Kaname, but the man nodded at it whatever it was and turned to Zero. Zero couldn't stop him as Kaname pointed his chin up towards him and pressed his lips down on to Zero's. His eyes went wide at the touch and he tensed a little before Kaname broke the kiss slowly.

"I have some business to attend too, A room has been prepared for you upstairs, get some sleep and I will meet you here for breakfast in the morning."

Zero stopped himself as he opened his mouth to speak. What he was going to say didn't sound very intelligent even in his own head. Pleading to sleep in someone elses bed after all wasn't a solid argument, especially in his condition. So Zero simply nodded and Kaname straightened all business like, before walking out. Zero looked down at his meal he might as well finish it.

The same butler led Zero up to his room that Kaname had mentioned earlier. Once in the room, the butler had without a single order turned down the covers on one sideof the bed and set a pair of pajamas on a stool at the foot of the bed before walking out. Zero had let out a peeped thank you before the butler was completely gone from sight closing the door behind him.

Left alone in the room, Zero gravitated to the window. On the panes a grainy frost pattern was starting to form on the outside. He pressed his fingers to it as he looked at it. the frost like Ice, brittle and fragile, and completely useless. Zero swiftly turned away. He was starting in to a mental sidetrack that he didn't want. Now all he wanted was sleep. He pulled off his jeans and shirt, picking up the pajamas he left the top on the padded decorative long stool at thee end of the bed, just pulling on the bottoms. A few moments later he crawled under the covers of the bed. It was only a few seconds before he was completely out

Hours later Kaname returned to thee housee. A foul air surrounded him as he walked up the marble steps and walked throught the oak entryway doors. he spoke to no one as he went. He simply wanted to got to bed. Behind him the sun was on its risee again, worsening the clear bad mood of the house owner, as he started his ascent to his room. He snarled at a small maid offereign to take his coat. He continued up until running in to his butler.

"Sir, Master Kiryu has been properly seen to his room and is to my knowledge now asleep." Kaname didn't answer only handed the butler his coat and gloves. Then he continued onward to his own room.

"If I may ask, sir, how did it go tonight?"

Kaname looked back at him. "Another fail trail." Is all he said before he entered his room slamming the door shut after himself.

The butler nodded and turned to the gloves and coat. More blood soaked apparel, he thought to himself as he held the coat away from himself, tkaign the dripping bloody mess down to the dumpster.

_There you have it. I'm exhausted. And now I am going to sleep. I have finals to study for in the morning and am starting a new story hopefully tomorrow, it's a Death Note fic btw so I doubt any of you will be very stoked for it but yeah if you want check it out. Good Night all!_


	5. Enigma of an Enigma

_Okay so to start off I am starting this new kind of weird thing and it's really just to entertain me so if you don't really care than well no fun for you, bitch! Lol, no…well, yes, but the point is that It's really just it entertains me and it makes me smile and it made my day at the time I thought of it—I'm such a loser at times lol—but yeah I'm calling it the reviewer of the week. Its probably already been done and shit, but I don't give a flying fuck, since I want to do it anyway. Lol, Screw originality! Lol, ya know good artists copy, great artist steal. Alright really I'm having too much fun anyway, yeah so I'm having Reviewer of the Week now, and it will be in big bold letters either at the top or the bottom of each update I do once a week—if you haven't been reading my Author notes then you probably won't read this ,but I am setting a deadline for myself to have at least one new update every Saturday morning—but I'm getting off topic again, Reviewer of the Week and a short explanation as to why after, So start sending me some creative Awesome reviews and maybe I might just pick you! …that was corny, but hell whateva. _

_**Reveiwer of the Week: … KayTester!**_

_This girl is awesome she commented—lol, I've been spending too much time on my YouTube—I mean reviewed a story I honestly thought that no one was reading and I was so close to just taking it off, cause I was like no one cares anyway, but then she sent me an awesome review so Yeah , there you go, send me something HOT and see if I name you next week's Reviewer!_

Sunset

5. Enigma of an Enigma

5.6.2010

Zero woke just prior to morning curled up under the covers. He didn't much want to get up, but he supposed he should seeing how he wasn't having any luck at falling asleep. He flopped the covers off of himself and went to move out of the bed before stopping. He could hear a car outside. He was frozen for just a moment before he reacted and stood. Striding to the window he quickly ducked off to the side. His room looked right over the entrance. Directly beneath his window were the marble steps leading up and in to the mansion itself. He looked down through the glass panes. The black car he had arrived in was now there again. Kaname was standing, getting out of the lithe black car. He hadn't been looking, but now he could see the car was very expensive. It was a make and model he didn't know, but it had been three hundred years, so no surprise there.

He watched the man waiting for the car stiffened as Kaname came forward. Kaname was not in a good mood. Zero couldn't see his cloths very clearly, but he could tell Kaname didn't look as pristine as he always did. The man charged up the marble steps ignoring a maid as she stepped toward him. Zero heard the faint opening of the grand old oak doors. A moment later they shut too. The servant paused a moment looking down at the seat of the car. Zero's eye attracted to him. The man had a slightly queasy look as he looked into the car. It seemed to take him a great amount of control to step into the car and duck down sitting in the driver's seat. From there Zero could no longer see him. The car started a moment later. From where Zero was he could only hear about a faint purr of the engines. Then the driver pulled the car out of the loop and Zero guess was taking it to the parking garage where ever that may be.

Suddenly it hit Zero. Kaname was in the house. Therefore, he could be on his way to Zero's room right now. Or he could be on his way to his own room. Zero doubted that though. Kaname had been keeping very good tabs on where Zero was at all times lately. The man could very well be on his way to his room. The butler had led Zero in here though, He shook that idea away. Kaname wouldn't give a damn what anyone else said, he only believed what he could see.

Abruptly Zero heard it. Footsteps. He slid across the wood floor as he scrambled to get back into the bed. Flinging the covers over him he tried to calm as he heard the footsteps stop at his door. He closed his eyes and stilled his breathing as the knob on the door turned. The second the door opened time seemed to stop. He wasn't sure if he should try to act asleep or just admit he was awake. But he didn't open his eyes. The covers were over his shoulders and hid a majority of his face. He listened as the footsteps approached his bed. Zero could feel his heart pounding in his chest as the footsteps stopped just at the edge of the bed. Did Kaname really believe he was asleep? Zero hoped so.

Zero's heart felt like it was going to pound out of his chest a he felt pressure at the end of the bed. He heard a thump, of what could only be Kaname's shoes. He tried to keep his breathing as quiet as possible. He didn't want to squeeze his eyes shut, but the impulse was there. He needed to look peaceful. He heard the ruffle of the comforter and felt the weight on the bed draw closer. He almost wanted to laugh. Could Kaname feel his heart by now? It felt like it was pounding so hard and so fast that it wasn't possible not to feel this close to him.

He tried staying as still a possible as the weight shifted closer again. He felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle as the intruders warm breathe caste over it. Zero concentrated hard on keeping his eyes closed a he felt a hand cross over his shoulder and press in to the mattress next to his chest. After a moment he couldn't help it and his eyes cracked open a little. The second they did he was abruptly pulled on to his back and Kaname's lips met his fast.

Zero' eyes went wide as Kaname's hand drove through Zero's pale hair. Zero gasped in to the kiss and pushed himself up. Kaname didn't break the kiss as Zero sat up. Instead he pushed the boy back to the head board and started to unbutton his own shirt.

Almost immediately Zero noticed as his back hit the padded headboard that Kaname was going farther than he had expected. Zeros hand flew up to Kaname' face to try to stop the intrusive kiss. Kaname wasn't having that apparently for as soon as Zero raised his hand to Kaname's face his hand was slammed to the headboard. Zero groaned at the impact. But Kaname didn't stop and Zero wasn't in a condition to stop him. Kaname now had his tie off throwing it to the floor he started unbuttoning the vest.

Zero finally succeeded in breaking the kiss turning his head from Kaname. Kaname released his hand and pulled the vest off letting it too drop to the floor. Zero didn't know how to react as Kaname went to his neck, his lips tracing across his jugular. He shivered as he felt Kaname scrape his long fangs across his skin. Kaname gave a feral wanting growl at Zero's ear. If Zero had been stronger, Kaname would probably be drinking now. Zero shivered at the idea. He'd drank from Kaname several times in his life, but it had never been the reverse. He wasn't sure if he wanted Kaname drinking his blood. What if he didn't like it

Kaname continued to adore Zero's neck as the boy stayed quiet and simply let him. Zero still wasn't sure what exactly this relationship entailed fully.

"Kaname?" he spoke softly. His answer was a swift return to his lip. Kaname tongue ran across Zeros top lip before he sealed them again. His hand surged up to grasp Zeros face and fiercely started to kiss him again. Zero tried to flatten against the headboard as Kaname pressed forward more in to him. Hungry and lustful Kaname attacked the weak boy under him. Zero gasped at the strength and the pure persistence of the man. If nothing else he had to give him credit for the fact there was no chance for Zero to even say no. He was thrust back hard as Kaname started to cover him fully. Zero saw Kaname's hand start at his slacks unlatching his belt and pulling the button free. Zero felt around the bed for something to hold on to at least. He learned his lesson last time, Kaname wasn't exactly gently when it came to sex.

Kaname yanked his slacks off and pushed them off the bed. Zero was back as far as he could go, multiple pillows around him and padding him from the headboard. Kaname's hand slowly slid down over Zero's chest. Zero groaned at the warm touch, and arched in to it. His hand started fisting in the sheets in anticipation to what he still wasn't sure if he wanted or if he feared desperately. He almost wanted to laugh. This, of any of the moments here, was the one he most felt like ice. Kaname's warm touch and devastatingly strong arms were melting him away. Away in to the deep red nothingness.

He was abruptly brought back as Kaname ran his long fingers along his shaft. Shockingly Kaname broke his attacking kiss to look down as his fingers hooked on to the pajama bottom. He pulled them down slowly past Zero's knees. Zero didn't look down. The last thing he wanted to do was look at his own depleted body. Zero kicked the bottoms off though figuring that would make this more comfortable. He gasped as Kaname returned to running his fingers up and down Zero's manhood. Zero tried to breathe properly as Kaname wound those fingers around his member and started to really stroke. Zero's nails tore in to the sheets as he fisted his hands even tighter into the sheets.

He desperately wanted to talk to Kaname, to get answers, to get a conformation on what they either were or were not. He wanted to rip the answers out of Kaname's throat and at that same time he didn't even want anything, he just wanted out and he wanted Kaname to go faster! He was so confused over everything and Kaname was just making it worse. It was all just getting worse.

He hissed as Kaname forced a finger in to him again. He gritted his teeth and his face wrinkled with the snarl as Kaname very quickly forced in a second finger. There was nothing he could do about what was happening. He felt like he was melting and he felt like he would explode. He wanted the man over him. He wanted to shred him to pieces and watch as he bled to death. He wanted to reverse the situation and pound in to him, and yet as with all his feelings he wanted nothing more than to melt in to Kaname's arms. He wanted to drink from his crimson and delicious blood and let himself gorge on the substance till all he felt was contentedness. He wanted to stay in this bed and curl up next to this man and sleep forever. And that. That last hope, want was probably the strongest. The wish that he could just fall asleep and never wake again. He wanted the coma he had induced himself into so long ago. He wanted that back more than anything more. He wanted to feel nothing again. He didn't want to be confused, and yet he didn't want to cease to exist…he just wanted to go to sleep.

"Nahhh!" he screamed out as Kaname thrust up into him. His head thrown back he refused to look down in to Kaname's face. His nailed dug through the sheets ripping as Zero gritted his teeth. Kaname pulled out slowly then rocked forward immediately and thrust back up into him.

"Oh god!" he gasped. The pain was as unbearable as ever. Why had they decided to do this again? He almost laughed at that. Decided? Ha! This was Kaname deciding Zero was his fuck buddy, nothing else. There was no mutual decision, this was simply a tyranny. Zero gasped out a cry as Kaname kept rocking into him.

Kaname pulled Zero's knees up to his sides and leaned forward as he rocked. Zero watched cautiously as Kaname wound a hand around his neck. Kaname pulled him from the headboard yanking his neck exposed to his mouth. He didn't kiss softly this time. Kaname dragged his long fangs across Zeros throat. Scrapping over his skin, and threatening to break through it and rip in to Zero jugular. Zero could feel his heart beat against Kaname's ivory white fangs. Zero was almost sure that with each thrust Kaname would simply accompany one digging one of those pearl white teeth deep in his neck. He didn't break the skin only let his long ivory fangs trace over it.

But Kaname didn't and Zero didn't try to stop him from his thrusts. Zero stayed as still as possible as Kaname pounded his insides against the headboard if nothing else Zero reminded himself he was alive still. He was still breathing and he was still functioning. He wasn't sure how sore he would be after this, but from the pain of it now he betted all he would want would be an another bath. Zero hissed again as Kaname latched on over his Adams apple.

The man still hadn't broken his skin, but Zero could almost sense it coming. Kaname wanted his blood and there was no telling if he would see fit to take it now or later. The point was that he would be taking it at some point.

And yet that still perplexed Zero somehow. He knew that Kaname wanted his blood, especially from the way he was acting, but why? Blood exchanges weren't unheard of. In fact, among Vampires it was very common. But Zero had only drank from Kaname and for obvious survival reasons. Kaname's blood was his savior. The more of it he had the more powerful he became. Drinking from a Pureblood had its pro's. It was probably the reason Zero was still alive now. But for Kaname to want his blood was absurd. It was so strange and so confusing Zero couldn't quite work his head around the idea. If Kaname wanted his blood then there had to be a more complex reason…well besides the obvious. Blood exchange was for Lovers. And almost strictly for lovers. There was no other possible reason why Kaname would want the blood of a simple vampire like Zero, less than that a vampire that had once been human.

Zero released the sheets his hand trailing to Kaname's side. His other hand stayed on the bed. Kaname's hand almost instantaneously shot up to Zero's face the second Zero touched Kaname's side. Kaname's hand forced Zeros' head back even more giving the far older Vampire more space to dominate over on Zero's throat. Zero didn't fight him. What could he fight him with? He was weak enough that brutal force was out of the question and he was young enough that the ancient Vampiric powers that Kaname possessed were even more out of the question. He was simply nothing, but weak and fragile ice. Easily breakable easily shattered.

As Kaname's thrusts started getting more out of Control, Zero gritted his teeth but said nothing, only rubbed his palm across Kaname's ribs, in a weak attempt at calming the man. He in no way even remotely wanted this to go farther than it was. He was enjoying it, of course, but his mind couldn't stop working. It seemed like the only thing that could function properly right not and he couldn't shut it off. Why was Kaname here? What was he planning on doing with Zero? Why the hell even bother with him like this? There were far far more suitable vampires that would be more than willing to be the fuck buddy of a pureblood. He was nothing special.

Zero gasped as Kaname's wild thrusts started in even harder. The feeling in his lower abdomen was rising and he could feel himself getting close. Kaname hissed over his jugular and scraped his front teeth right over Zero's Adams apple and lower to the hollow of his collarbone. Zero bucked up in to the man as he felt himself getting even closer.

The single buck seemed to set Kaname off and a second latter he released in to Zero. Zero's eyes went wide as the hot fluid filled his insides and he moaned deep and released himself. Warm, white semen coated the flesh between the two and Zero sighed content as he let the feeling of his orgasm ripple through him.

Kaname was moving though. The man didn't pull out as he moved both of his hands on to the headboard. Both palms were on either side of Zero's head. Kaname hissed loudly at Zero's neck, It suddenly drew Zeros attention down to him. The contentedness of his release was instantly replaced with a wild fear. His breathing seemed to get louder and his heart was suddenly pounding again. Time stood at a standstill as Zero felt him start to scrape his long fang across the skin to the hollow of his collarbone. He was doing it almost lovingly almost like it was something that he'd wanted to do for a very long time. Suddenly he pressed the fang in through Zero's skin. Zero winced, but stayed as still as possible. He dragged the fang across the skin ripping a small hole right at the hollow. Then he pulled the fang out. He leaned down looking at the small cut he had made. The small shallow opening welled red and then a single blood drop started to run down across Zero's skin. It was striking against Zero shockingly white skin, making the red-crimson color that much brighter in itself. Kaname's magenta eyes were on it as it ran down Zero's collarbone and down his sternum.

Zero wanted to look down, but didn't dare as he felt Kaname's breath follow the small drop of blood. He gasped as he felt Kaname's tongue abruptly make contact with his skin. Kaname's long tongue run up Zeros skin cleaning the crimson liquid up. Zero flicked his eyes down to see Kaname staring straight up at him as the man reached the small incision he had made. Zero didn't look away and Kaname licked at the incision again cleaning it up even more. Suddenly his tongue swiped a third time, but this time followed Zero's jugular up. Zero's eyes flicked back up as Kaname reached his chin. He pulled his tongue from Zero's skin. Zero averted his eyes as the dark haired man rose up over him. Zero absently noticed that the two had still to separate.

Catching Zero off guard Kaname forced his lips over Zero. Zero gasped and sputtered as Kaname catching him more off guard biting at his lower lip. He was flustered for a moment his hands, both of them, flying to Kaname's neck. He was almost literally attacking him. Zero opened his mouth unsure of what exactly Kaname wanted and instantly was met with shock. Kaname sealed their lips, and blood, the second Zero had opened his mouth started pouring from Kaname's throat and in to Zero's mouth. Zero's eyes went as wide as possible. He was convinced he might go in to shock as he drank from Kaname's imposed blood kiss. He had never drunk from someone like this. He didn't even know if it was possible until now to pass blood from mouth to mouth. But his instincts started to kick in and he no longer cared. He clutched tighter around Kaname's neck and started to really drink from the man.

_Now that is it for this week. And I just wanted to apologize, I was planning on giving this chapter out last week, but things got crazy. I had finals to finish and I was moving home and had my cousins wedding and then I came home and found my old room had been turned in to my families storage room, oh and worst of all my mother wanted to impose a curfew…yeah, I'm nineteen. So condensed, finals, wedding, fights with my parents, oh goody. But yeah here it is! Hope you liked it. _

_*The small point fo view problem I had is now fixed, if theres anything else I missed tell me and I'll get on it. Thank You!_


	6. A Parasite Always Needs a Host

_I'm making this really short since, well I have no time right now. Bottom line no RoW because of afore mentioned problem, now here is the chapter. _

6. A Parasite Always Needs a Host

5/21/2010 12:08 AM

Zero moaned in to the blood kiss. His fingers winding as tight as possible around Kaname's neck. Zero could feel his inner demon start rising as Kaname let the blood pour between their mouths. Any other moment and Zero would have been asking if Kaname was okay with giving Zero so much blood, but he wasn't thinking exactly. He growled and pulled Kaname down more on to him. He felt all the confusing starting to seep away as he felt the deep red liquid drain through his body. He loved it. He had to think of nothing he had to make no decisions. He didn't have to think about what Kaname was doing or more importantly why he was doing it. All he had to do was drink. And Kaname was offing as much to him as Zero could possibly ever want.

Growling Zero surged up and a moment later pushed Kaname on to his back, allowing Zero to now cover him instead. Then abruptly the blood stopped. Zero confused broke the kiss looking to Kaname. Kaname smiled up at him, lazily. He seemed more amused at Zeros actions than anything else. He smiled a bit wider. Zero wasn't sure what to do. Did Kaname really just cut him off. Kaname sat up on one of his elbows, using his free hand he ran his fingers up zeros cheek.

"Reverse gravity and It doesn't work, Zero." Kaname said with a bit of a chuckle.

It took Zero in his euphoric and unthinking state to get it but once he did he quickly looked away. He as now furious with himself. The deep crimson he had drank was running through him but more tan that the effects of the drink was starting to wear off. The effects definitely wore off fast now didn't they? Kind of like an orgasm, after it's over, you either have to work to get it back or the feeling is simply lost.

Zero felt incredibly embarrassed as he slid back off of Kaname to the headboard. Kaname look still mildly amused as he pulled himself up on his hands and knees. He deviously crawled across the bed to Zero. Zero watched him come closer. He didn't attempt tot stop him. What the hell was he suppose to do.

"Let's try this again." Kaname whispered as he reached Zero. Zero looked away a moment making up his mind. He slid out from under Kaname and to the edge of the bed. A moment later he was standing.

"I'm going to go take a bath." Zero mumbled, still embarrassed and ashamed for his mistake. He pulled a shirt from the floor. Pushing his arms through the sleeves he pulled it up on his shoulders. He wasn't going to let this happen. Kaname was using him he was sure of that but that didn't mean that Zero had to more than lie down and believe the pureblood actually cared about him.

"Zero." Kaname said. A s Zero started for the door.

It took Zero a moment to muster up the strength to face the man. Kaname was sitting, still as bare as Zero had been, against the headboard. He looked a bit perplexed at Zero.

"It's just barely morning." His deep magenta eyes watched Zero. "We have all day, Zero."

Zero swallowed hard as he looked to the floor then back up to Kaname. "I want to be ready for that Doctors appointment."

"We won't be leaving until tonight Zero." Kaname said. "This isn't a human doctor, Zero. I know you were living on Humans schedule before all of this, but I Zero have been living on our more natural schedule for far longer. We don't get up until dark."

Zero looked to the floor again knowing he had just been royally told. But he couldn't let Kaname have it. He opened the door and started out. Of course there was that tiny little voice in his head. It stopped him and he looked back over his shoulder.

"I'll come back to bed after," then he left.

Zero fumed as he dried himself off. His bath hadn't been much of a bath. After fuming for hours in the warm water over how he had acted and what he had let happen. He didn't want any of it to happen again. Kaname was like a poison and with ever encounter they had Kaname was simply sinking his fangs deeper over Zero's jugular. He was furious with himself. What he hell was he thinking? He had promised Kaname that he would return to bed. He didn't ever want to return to that bastard. It was like crawling back to his master. And thinking of tit that way only made him even more mad. He fastened thee towel around his thin waist and continued in to the other room.

Unthinking he swiped a hand towel across the surfaces of the mirror, clearing away the fog. He stopped as he did so. His worthless and emaciated body reflected back at him. A day. It had only been a whole day since h had returned to the land of the living. He swiftly looked away.

He stopped at his previous thought though. The land of the living… was this really a land of the living? Everything he was seeing was pointing otherwise. He shook his head, clearing his head of the thought. A world of Vampires couldn't thrive without humans. It was simply impossible. A Parasite always needed a host. He swallowed hard at that. Technically that made him the parasite. He wouldn't be alive without Kaname.

He stopped thinking for a few moments long enough to let the mirror fog back up. He then brushed his teeth and grabbed the comb. Running it through his hair he stopped abruptly. He ran his hand through it a moment later. If nothing else his hair had seemed to stay He smiled at that as pale as ever and still as straight as a bone. He looked over and saw that cloths again had been provided. He pulled the gray t-shirt over his head and then the boxers and sweats. He had practically been given pajamas, Kaname was ensuring that Zero would return to bed. He sighed and folded the towel placing it on the counter, he reached down a second later to the shirt on the floor. He stopped as he did. He hadn't realized it at the time but he had taken Kaname's shirt instead of his own.

He held it for a moment before he noticed it. The collar. There was blood. He raised it too his nose and smelled. Almost instantly he took the shirt away from his face. The smell of the blood was rancid. It was purely awful, even to him. He felt a gag reflex in his throat even from the brief smell. It was that awful. He set the shirt down on he counter.

He wasn't sure what Kaname had been doing or what had bled on him, but whatever it was Zero was getting more and more curious as this all went on.

Kaname stood shutting the drapes. The sun was an awful thing. He'd learned that from his first morning ever alive. Kaname stayed silent as he walked to the bed. He didn't sit he simply walked to the wardrobe, he looked in the mirror next to the wooden wardrobe. He wasn't smiling now. He looked stoic and harsh in the reflection. He continued to look.

Abruptly the surface of the mirror cracked. Kaname watched it, controlling the cracks as they scattered across the surface. This situation was become more stressful then Kaname had thought it would have been. He looked to the bed and then back to the mirror. He knew he had made the right decision bringing Zero here, but now… Now the lacking of his presence was causing him more stress than he would have thought. He sat back down on the bed. Zero had taken his shirt. Kaname wasn't sure what this boy was doing to him but stirring up feelings over a simple shirt wasn't Kaname's normal behavior.

_There you have it. _


	7. An Apple A Day Keeps the Doctor Away

_So half of me told me not to address this at all and the other half told me it would be rude not too. So I was just like why the hell not? If I can't be real with my readers then why am I writing? I mean cause really when you write, you are giving a piece of yourself out. I've had professors tell me that you can tell every detail about a person from their writing. We create our own little worlds here and we write because some of us find that if we don't we may start to lose a sense of self, or at least that is a huge chunk of my reason. And then there are others that write simple because it makes them happy. And you know I just want to talk about for a second of why that makes this site so Awesome to me. I mean I feel like I'm getting a piece of someone else without all the stuff that comes with a book. I mean I love to read! I don't know how you could be a writer and now read at least a little. But in book they are gone over and over and over again. And I at least feel like that maybe a bit of the person is lost in all the editors and publishers, and here you don't have that. You simply have people who want to write so they work hard to produce something, and that something is usually thought of by them, edited by them, fixed by them, everything is usually done by them. Unless you have a beta reader, which I think that those are awesome. Learning form others is just amazing, and especially when it is someone trying to help you out and ultimately become a better writer and when you become a better writer you become a better person. And really that is like the reason we all are here to learn a little bit about other people so that we can grow ourselves. _

_Now to what I didn't want to address, but like I said if I can't be real here, with you guys, when can I really be real? I don't know I guess in my opinion it shows a little of someone's character. I mean I love reading authors notes! It's just that little bit of real them! It's just so fun, because the twelve year olds you can almost tell instantly, because sometimes its random and has a bit of low self esteem, which is typical and normal for a twelve-year old. I was the same way. But you can also tell who has been at it longer than most and you can tell who is still trying to work out the kinks(I fall in this category). And we all have names we actually want here! You can't pick your name, but you can pick a pen name! _

_I'm getting off track though, what I really want to say is that thank you, for everyone who reviewed last week. I was not very happy when I wrote the chapter, but I do believe it did have to come out, because venting is what makes the world go round! __ but seriously if you reviewed than thank you, Everybody who even said anything last week you are all Reviewers of the Week and awesome! I did go back on Saturday morning and change it because I know you guys were so awesome and telling me stuff like you know I hope things get better and stuff, but it just made me realize that what little negativity I have I don't need to bother you with. You guys all have your own problems, and mine really aren't as big as I play them up to be. _

_I did have one thing though. Please don't sign your reviews anonymous. Its' just something that annoys me. If you read the reviews you will know what I'm talking about and if you want more information just send me a message and I will be more than happy to elaborate. Anonymous reviews good or bad ones I just don't like. I think we live in a world where being accountable is at an all time low, so if you could just sign your name or whatever that would be amazingly appreciated, just because it makes me feel like I'm having some effect on you people! _

_**Reviewer of the Week: Everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You guys are great. **_

_Sorry if you hate Authors Notes, but like I said venting makes the world go round!_

_

* * *

_

Sunset

7. An Apple a Day keeps the Doctor Away

5/28/2010 4:22 PM

Zero sighed as he buttoned up the shirt in front of the window. Kaname had barely spoken to him since he had left the night before. After his bath he'd come back into the room to find Kaname asleep under the covers. He crawled next to him and let himself too fall asleep and they had stayed like that, not touching asleep for the rest of the day. He'd been woken by Kaname as the sun was setting. From there he'd ended up here. When Kaname had woken him he was fully clothed in another impeccable suit. His hair combed and his body scrubbed clean. He looked perfect as always.

Kaname came around Zero as he finished with the crisp button up shirt. Kaname held up a black suit coat.

"Here." Kaname commented as he held the coat out to Zero.

Zero looked over at it before shaking his head. "It doesn't look that cold out, I won't need it." Zero looked back to the mirror.

Kaname's eyes flashed to the smooth reflection of the replaced mirror. Then he looked back to Zero.

"Zero, it isn't for the cold." He said holding it out again.

Zero looked up and over at Kaname then to the coat in his hand. "Kaname, it's just a suit coat."

Kaname didn't smile as he leaned in speaking softly in Zero's ear. "It's not just a coat Zero. You're being seen with me and as long as you are, you are going to have to look a little more distinguished than I believe you are accustom too."

Zero snorted. "Still set on your pompous appearance."

Kaname didn't reply for a moment, He simple stepped closer to Zero shifting behind him. Zero could feel his warm breath on his neck raising the hair to stand on end. He shivered as a long fang scrapped over his neck. He jerked away, stepping closer to the mirror. His eyes on the floor Kaname swiftly presented the coat again.

"Just wear it, please." He said in his ever cold and stoic voice. Polite even when inadvertently making a threat.

Zero thought about turning on his heels and slamming his fist in to Kaname's perfect face. But that was just a thought as he took the coat from Kaname and listened to the formers footsteps out of the room. He looked up at his reflection. His frail form stared back at him. He pulled the coat over his shoulders and looked on. His suspicions were true as he looked at it. He looked more filled out. Not quite to normal but the coat made him look like he wasn't as sick as he really was. Kaname wasn't as concerned with making Zero look good as he was with making it look like he didn't have a decrepit and emaciated create living in his home with him.

Zero turned from the mirror and started out of the room himself.

* * *

An Hour later Zero sat no coat, no shirt, no pants. He rolled his eyes at the thought. Only in his boxers he'd been forced here in cloths he didn't want to wear and now all he was wearing are boxers he was allowed to pick on his own. He sat on the examination table as the doctor shook hands with Kaname and the two exchanged their regards. Upon Arriving Zero had been swiftly hurried in, stripped, poked and prodded. He shifted and the paper he was sitting on crackled. Three hundred years and you would think that they would have come up with a better way to stay sterol. He watched as a nurse approached him again. She had what looked like a gun with a needle for a barrel. He leaned away from her as she came closer.

"Alright, Mr. Kuran—"

"Kiryu." Zero quickly corrected glancing under his eyelashes at Kaname, still talking with the doctor.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The nurse said. Zero looked over at her. He abruptly noticed. She wasn't Human either.

"It's fine." He said. She smiled her long fangs brightly at him. Had vampires always had fangs that long? He shook his head. Of course they did. He was losing it lately. But that wasn't all. He skin looked thin and placid. Her eyes were red, but a brighter red than normal and the whites of her eyes had bright red veins strained and very visible. He may be losing it but she looked almost as sick as he did.

"Well the doctor asked me to take a Blood test." She said sweetly.

"alright." He said nodding. He looked over at Kaname as the nurse took his arm. He glanced over at what she was doing. It seemed whatever kind of gun she had in her hand was casting a blue light over his arm. His veins glowed a brighter blue and efficiently she shot the gun straight into his vein. He winced slightly but turned back to watch Kaname as the vial in the gun started to feel with his blood. Kaname and the Doctor was conversing quite friend like. Zero didn't like it. Not for the fact that they appeared to be friends but for the fact that he knew they must be talking about him, he just didn't know exactly what they were saying and that irked him the most. He hated people talking about him. He hated it in school, he hated it out of school and he really hated it now.

Abruptly Kaname's Head snapped up along with the Doctors. Zero's brow furrowed. They weren't looking at him they were looking at the nurse next to him.

He turned to look at her. He hadn't noticed but she had pulled the needle out and now was holding the vial in her hands. Her hands were shaking as she held it. A small drop of blood was trickling down his arm from the hole she had made in his vein. He watched her as she held the gun. Suddenly she let it drop. The vial broke the second it made contact with the tile floor. She stared down at it, her whole body starting to shake.

"Ma'm?" he asked, cautiously. Her head snapped up. Her fangs barred as she hissed up at Zero. He face wrinkled more as she hissed louder looking at Zero.

Zero stumbled back on the table, trying to get as far from her as possible. She crouched and Zero pushed himself off the table just as she leapt at him. Her eyes as red as rubies her demonic face leered over him as the two hit the floor. Zero tried pushing himself back as fast as he could, but she was faster. She was clearly more than a simple Vampire now. Her enormously long fangs hissed out at him. His eyes widened as he realized he wasn't getting away from her.

Suddenly she was ripped from over him hitting the base of the table blood spilling from her temples. Kaname had shot an impact at her. Zero gasped as it didn't seem to affect her at all as she leapt at Zero yet again. He threw his arm up and braced himself.

Then he heard a earsplitting scream. He opened his eyes lowering his arm to gasp again. Kaname was now over him his hand had been thrust straight through the woman's skull. And she was the one screaming. Less than a second later the screaming stopped and her gaunt open mouth was just left open echoing the scream. Zero's eyes slowly ran over the blood drenched scene to Kaname's face. Kaname's face was almost as demonic as the woman's. His fangs bared also his eyes blood red. He was caught in a snarl as he glared with pure hatred at the woman. Zero slightly shaking looked from his face back to the woman. She was now dead for sure, her eyes roll back and her body slack. Kaname pulled his arm out form her skull, his face calming as he did so. Zero simply watched as the body dropped between his legs to the floor. He quickly pushed himself farther from the body across the tile. Blood from the woman's now shattered skull was oozing out from her body.

"Here." Kaname said. Zero looked up. Kaname was standing over him his hand extended down to him. He took the hand, not noticing the blood Kaname smeared over his skin as he pulled him too his feet. Acting quickly Kaname pulled Zero along and before Zero knew it they were out of the room and down the hall. Zero looked up to see a man nurse was leading them. Opening a door Kaname pulled Zero in.

Kaname pulled Zero across the room to the padded examination table in the room. The man nurse quickly shut the door as he hurried out and back down the hall.

"Here sit on here." Kaname said stoic to Zero. Zero pulled himself up on the padded table. Kaname Quickly turned to the window shutting the blinds from the glare of the lamplight outside. Zero took the free moment to look around the room. It looked like an extra Examination table, but more than that it looked like a storage room partly, Two large refrigerators stood off to the side of the room, side by side, next to them was a set of tall cupboards.

Kaname returned to Zero standing between his legs he looked into his eyes. "Are you alright?" his voice was as stoic as ever though. Not an ounce of the emotion Zero had seen in his face moments before was left.

"I'm fine." Zero answered. Kaname didn't react only retrieved a rag from the cupboards and started to clean the blood from Zero's arm.

"Kaname." Zero said, trying to catch those magenta eyes again. Kaname wasn't paying attention though as he slid his own white coat off his shoulders. Zero caught a glimpse of the res stained fabric.

"Kaname, what was that?" Zero asked. Kaname didn't answer. He simply continued to clean the blood from himself and Zero. Zero wasn't sure what to do. He turned to try to get Kaname to look at him. "Kaname please answer me, this is the second time in two days that we have been attacked." He pulled his hand up to Kaname's cheek.

Kaname stopped at the contact. He didn't look up at Zero but he didn't move.

"Please, I don't understand." Zero said quiet.

Kaname looked over at Zeros arm, then finally up into his face. Zero stared back with his silver orbs into Kaname's deep true magenta ones. For one slight second he thought that he might for the first time he might get a straight answer out of Kaname, then the man leaned in to Zero. Kaname's hands went up to grasp at Zero's face pulling Zero into a kiss. Zero was startled and had to balance himself on the table, before he realized Kaname was really kissing him. He pulled an arm around Kaname's neck as he used the other arm to balance to two of them. The last thing he needed was for them to end up laying on the table. He knew if Kaname ended up on top of him it wouldn't just end there.

Kaname pushed back into Zero deepening the kiss and seeming to pour in to it. Zero let him and kissed back, but his mid was still wandering.

This time he was certain of it. Kaname was hiding something from him. Whatever that something was Zero wasn't sure how he was going to find out what it was but he was going to find out. This was all just getting too weird. First and foremost was the way Kaname was acting. Constantly watching him like a hawk and taking ever opportune moment to be intimate, this wasn't his usual behavior. He had tried to hide it in the cell at their first meeting but in less than two days Zero knew that Kaname really wanted him for something. He normally wouldn't have given a damn about Zero, live or die, but now it was like it was a whole different person, that interacted with him at least. That cold heartless Kaname was still there to everyone else, but Zero, and that was what perplexed him the most.

Kaname broke the kiss slowly before letting his hands drop to the table on either side of Zero. Zero watched Kaname as the man rested his head on Zeros shoulder. Kaname sighed, heavily.

"Can we just focus on getting you back to health right now?" Kaname said. But it wasn't a question. It was phrased like a question but it was a command and especially in Kaname's tone of voice. He was finalizing the conversation and telling Zero there would be no more questions.

Zero nodded and let the arm around Kaname's neck slide down to his back.

Abruptly the door opened to the room. Zero immediately took his arm away from Kaname, remembering what Kaname had said earlier. He was a reflection of Kaname's reputation, and he in no way wanted to make him made, especially after what he had just seen.

Kaname moved away at a much slower rate. The doctor a little awestruck at what he had seen just stood there for a moment as Kaname untangled himself, and what looked like not all too willingly. Zero wasn't sure why the man looked so surprised. You don't go to the doctor with just a friend exactly. Then of course get saved by that friend, and pulled away by that friend to a small out of the way examination room. It wasn't hard to read between the lines here. But Zero still couldn't' help but go a little red, as the doctor finally started into the room as Kaname gestured for him to come.

"Mr. Kuran, sir, we are so sorry that, that happened." The Doctor started immediately. "If we would have known that she was that sick we defiantly wouldn't have let her come to work."

Sick? This was the first Zero had heard of this. Vampires got sick? He'd never heard of such a thing. Then again if that's how a Vampire got sick he doubted that were many left to tell the tale.

Kaname nodded as eh stepped off to Zero's side, pulling completely away from Zero. Zero looked over at the man. He didn't look too satisfied with the Doctors apology. The doctor was trying hard though as he came closer to the two.

"Really, sir, I can promise you that will not be happening again." the doctor assured hastily as he reached the two.

"I dearly hope not." Kaname said, cold. The friendliness he had been speaking to the man with earlier was completely gone now.

"I can assure you that it won't." the doctor said once again.

"Sir?" a small voice from the door turned Zero's attention. A small nurse stood wihta clip board in her hands. All three of the men turned their attention ot her. "Uhm, Mr. Kuran the front desk said to inform you that you have a phone call."

Kaname didn't bat an eye as he didn't move. "take a message and tell them I'll call them back at a more convenient time."

The girl didn't leave though. "Well, uhm it's from a Mr. Ichijo Takuma, he said that the matter was urgent."

Kaname's interest perked at this as he stood no longer leaning against the table.

"Tell him I'll be there in just a moment."

"Yes sir." The Nurse said nodding and hurrying off.

Kaname turned to the Doctor.

"I'll finish up with the examination while you see to that." The doctor assured.

Kaname nodded before leaving the room quickly.

Zero watched him go. Ichijo. He'd been at Cross and even beyond that, after Kaname's reform of the council he had been a key player. What were the two up to now?

"I don't believe I got your name." the doctor commented as he stood before Zero.

Zero was a little startled but answered anyway. "Uhm, Zero."

"Nice to meet you Zero, I am Dr. Fujiyoshi." He said smiling at Zero. The man was tall and dark haired. Handsome but he was a Vampire, and Zero had never met an ugly Vampire to date. "please raise your arm for me." he said as he strapped on a band to check Zero's blood pressure.

Zero did so and after the dark blue band was on he looked over to see that the reader was a paper thing digital read out. but more like a hologram.

"So how did you and Mr. Kuran meet?" the man asked trying to be friendly still. Zero guessed he was also trying to be distracting.

"uhm, well." Zero wasn't sure how to answer him. Saying, well you see he stole my girlfriend in high school and even though they were siblings they eloped and…yeah wasn't exactly the best way to answer someone, ever. So Zero just settled for. "We met in school."

The doctor released the pressure on his arm walking over to the counter top next to the table, there he picked up a pad and quickly typed his fingers across the surface. He talked as he did so.

"Oh wow you must be almost as old as he is then."

Zero didn't see any harm in answering his question honestly. "Not really, he actually is quite a bit older than me."

The doctor quickly then found a small medical flashlight before going to Zero again. Lifting each eye lid he shined the light in each eye.

"Look left, right, up, down." He switched eyes. "Left, right, up down."

Zero did as he was told.

A second later thee Doctor took the light away clicking it off and wen tot the pad typing across the screen again.

The doctor smiled as he turned back to Zero this tiem with a stethospcope.

Zero sighed complying to his orders, as he raise the flat end of the scope to his chest.

* * *

Kaname hurried too the phone, picking up the receiver quite quickly. The small blonde haired nurse who had taken the call listened in. She wasn't stupid. Everyone knew who Kaname Kuran was and equally who Ichijo Takuma was too. They along with the rest of the council had practically built this world from scratch.

The small nurse leaned closer.

"Hello?" Kaname said in his strong emotionless voice.

The girl heard the small murmur of the voice from the phone. She pointed her head straight down to appear as if she were looking at the paperwork in front of her as she leaned ever so close.

"No, you're fine. I told you to call me where ever I was."

More of the murmur. The girl leaned farther over the papers and closer to the phone the desk digging in to her stomach, but it was no use, she couldn't here anything more than Kaname.  
"I see, was it the latest trials?"

More murmuring.

"All of them? Not even ne of them this time survived?"

The girl couldn't almost stand it as she listened in.

"How long this time?"

There was a pause before the murmuring started again.

"What do you mean the time was cut in half?" His may have been blank of all emotion but the girl could tell this startled him.

The dark haired man leaned a bit against the counter, sighing. "Alright. Put it down as failed."

The murmuring was immediate now.

"Yes, go ahead and start the next trail, with this new data imputed."

Kaname looked across the hall at the closed door Zero and the doctor were in. the doctor was just barely stepping out, shutting the door behind him.

"How many Watchers do we have out now?"

Kaname become the doctor over.

"Double it." he said in the receiver at the same moment.

There was a long string of murmuring this time.

"I realize, but we have to have them alive." Kaname continued. "As always simply have raid tactics. Take the amount needed then leave."

Kaname looked back to the receiver as there were more murmuring.

"Alright, I'll call you when I reach home." Then he set the phone on the hook turning to the doctor.

"So?' Kaname said, all business as usual.

"Well," the doctor said. "He's lucky to be in the shape he's in. He's small enough to fit in to the drain pipe. It surprises me he's even up and walking."

Kaname nodded. "Do I need ot keep him on bed rest?"

The doctor shook his head. "No, but plenty fo sleep, and as much blood as he can drink. His body si nutrient starved."

The doctor motioned to the small nurse and she handed over a prescription pad. "I'm going to give you a prescription for a nutrition supliment and another for obsorbtion."

"So he'll be alright?" Kaname said taking the first form filled out.

"If his body absorbs well then yes." The doctor gave a glance up at Kaname. "You're lucky he lived past waking him up. How long was he in that coma?"

With out batting an eye Kaname answered. "I'm not sure."

The doctor shook his head as he finished with the second form. "It was a long time is all I can say. The boy should be dead. Coma's like that usually only happen for Purebloods not common Vapire like he is."

Kaname didn't even answer as he simply took the form from the doctor. He looked up a second later.

"Is it fine if we leave then?"

The doctor nodded. "He's getting dressed now so he should be right out." Kaname nodded but swiftly headed towards the door.

"alright, Here are your cloths and you are free to leave after this." The doctor said to Zero just before he stepped out of the room.

Zero nodded before he pushed off of the table and went to his cloths. He puled his dark wash jeans up and on before buttoning them. The doctor had been nice, at least, dealing with Kaname again was something he wasn't looking forward too though. He scowled down at the black jacket. Kaname and his arrogance. The whole damn world was not watching his every move like the world thought they were.

Zero stopped at the shirt though. He realized, what was so off about this room to the one he had been in before and suddenly a more significant connection. He realized that he knew the smell in this room. He knew it from somewhere he just couldn't think from where. He looked all around the room. It smelled like a hospital, yes but there was something more.

Suddenly it hit him as memory did as well. A memory of his first time trying synthetic blood. He remembered it clearly. He had been in his apartment, late at night. Yagari had given the blood to him at least a week before, but he didn't want to try it. He had poured the blood from the marked bottle out in to a cup before bringing the cup to his mouth. He remembered the taste vividly well, he had almost wanted to gag from it. he hadn't been able to finish the cup before setting the cup down and quickly opening the fridge pulling a coke out and drinking. Anything to get the taste out of his mouth.

But why was synthetic blood in a hospital? Especially blood produced to feed Vampires? Zero looked to the two massive fridges standing side by side. He looked at hem a for a moment, before taking a step closer. He had kept the blood in the refrigerator, it kept it from going bad.

"Zero?" Zero jumped and swiveled, facing the door. Kaname stood there looking at him perplexed. "What are you doing?" Kaname asked.

Zero still surprised tried ott hink fast, but in the end settled for. "I just sort of spaced out for a second."

Kaname, didn't seem to mind the lame excuse as he strode to Zero. "well come on, let's get home." Kaname lifted up the shirt and helped Zero pull it on a second later. Zero went to button up the shirt finidng Kanme was already doing it. he let his hands drop and looked to the fridge one last time. If only Kaname had been just a moment later.

* * *

_And I think I'll stop right there. Hop you guys loves it. When it came to medical I didn't really know what to dos since technically medicine is changing all the time, and I have no Idea where medicine will even be in three hundred years so I pretty much just kept it the same, but yeah another chapter down. _


	8. Wuthering Heights

_Well been what Like two weeks? I know, I know I usually update every week, well sorry but that may become every other week. I have what like four other running stories? So this one is still going but the thing is that I know exactly where this one is going. My others well. Okay so in stories I usually plan an end and a beginning possible a critical middle but besides that I wing it and in a few other stories its more sever. This story on the other hand is one that I actually kind of have more of a plan for. I'm not going to lie though I write as I go and sometimes don't think things out as well as I should. Well anyway lets get on with it! _

_**Reviewer of the Week: Thoth-Moon**_

_Okay, so he didn't actually review anything of mine, but if he did I would probably be so happy I would freaking die! Oaky so when I first started on here, And I mean as in just reading no profile nothing he was who I read, well not solely who I read but I pretty much devoured everything he typed out. He was who I wanted to be like! He was so freaking Awesome! So you see I found him this week! I actually found his profile again! And I am so happy for it let me tell you! He pretty much hasn't been on here in like a year or that's how it appears but I don't care! I was just so happy he still had a profile still up!_

Sunset

8. Wuthering Heights

Zero watched as he found himself back in the car with Kaname. He didn't speak and Kaname didn't either. He seemed afraid to speak like he would break something. Like what little bit between them that was holding the silence would shatter in one word. The awkwardness of the whole situation still seeped deep in to him. Zero wasn't sure why he felt like saying something would be so detrimental it was just a feeling, deep down on the inside. Like the Ice he felt he was it felt like the cold of the situation was more comforting than what he may get if he tried to talk to Kaname. He knew Kaname wasn't mad at him but he also knew that the man had a lot of things on his mind. Those things were what Zero would have killed to know any one of; He was so lost in all of this. The most recent attack was just to prove it even more, Zero was in a world far different than his own. Kaname hadn't appeared furious but he didn't' look all to friendly or trusting to the doctor anymore. And since they'd left 'clingy' was an understatement for the man. It wasn't like he haunted Zero's steps it was more like he directed him in those steps and that was something else that worried Zero.

He glanced at Kaname. The man was in his own world. Zero looked forward to the driver. He wasn't sure why now they were taking a driver. They had had one on the way there of course but now it was just a little odd to Zero. Why had they had a driver now but when Kaname had saved him had driven his own car. He turned back and watched Kaname's smooth unmoving features. Zero wanted nothing more than to crack that puzzle. Zero wanted so bad to try and bust open that stone hard façade. He wanted answers and he was getting to the point that waiting for them was getting exhausting in itself. He barely had the strength to keep up simple tasks let alone all the really hard stuff he wanted to get done. He looked back out to the passing country side.

He started as the main gate to the estate passed them by. He hadn't realized that they were so close to home already. He smiled at that. Home, this was his home now. He wasn't sure despite the smile how he really felt about that fact. He wasn't even sure what to do once he got back to his so called home. He had barely even walked around the vast house despite beign there for close to three days now. He knew where the bathroom was, his bedroom, and how to get from those to the entrance. That was about it. He watched as the watchtower just inside the property came in to sight. The car stopped at it the driver flashing something to the man to check and then started passing.

Zero looked back at it. the men at the post were all dressed in what looked like military issued uniforms. They all carried what looked like high powered rifles and seemed very on edge. He frowned at that it was just another mystery to this place. He wanted to ask Kaname but at the same moment knew the answer wouldn't be given to him. The car shuddered to a stop and Kaname held out his hand offering to help Zero slide out. Zero was a little hesitant but he didn't want a relapse of what had been their previous experience of arrival. That was a shame he barely wanted to remember let alone relive.

Kaname helped him from the car before placing his hand at the small of zero's back again _leading _Zero. It was simply up the stairs Zero thought to himself. Zero was certain he could make it on his own. Zero chided himself. He didn't have many options right now and Kaname was the only friend he still had alive. He almost stopped dead at that thought. But quickly regained himself and continued to the doors with Kaname. It had finally occurred to him though, he wasn't the only one aware of that thought.

"You are going straight up to bed." Kaname said as they entered the large entry room. As always it wasn't a request.

Zero turned to him eyes a little wide. "Kaname, I'm fine." Zero wasn't tired in the least bit. They'd been gone a few hours nothing more. The sun wasn't even rising yet.

"You've been half starved to death and are barely alive as it is. Now you're going up to bed." Kaname insisted not even bothering to look at Zero.

Zero gritted his teeth. "I feel fine." He insisted right back. He didn't need Kaname telling him what to do every second of the day.

Kaname didn't even seem fazed. "It been a long night Zero—"

"No it hasn't." Zero interjected. "I'm fine." That wasn't Zero's only motive now though. He wanted to know what Kaname planned on doing if he sent him up to bed.

Kaname sighed. He didn't seem like he wanted to be in this argument, but it was more than that. It was like he didn't have time to deal with this. It was his haughty attitude that was starting to set in more giving the impression that he was above confrontations like this. Zero wanted to snarl at that, but quickly kept himself in line. He was in Kaname's world and in it his battled would have to be fought with polite small talk and excellent composure.

"Zero, really the doctor told me you need plenty of rest." Kaname pointed at Zero. He knew Zero wanted nothing more at this point than to be whole again. It was a bit underhanded.

"Is that really what he said or is that just something made up so you can be rid of me till morning?" Zero spat back his own underhanded comment, keeping as stoic a face as he could and speaking the words like they were nothing more than accents to a perfectly meaningless conversation.

Kaname looked up at this. He slid his coat off giving it to the older butler before stepping forward to Zero.

"Here," He practically whispered in Zero's ear. He slipped the suit coat off of Zeros shoulders and making sure to let his hands brush over Zeros hands. He took another step forward imposing his size on to Zero. "Let me help you." Kaname was meaning with more than the jacket, but Zero wasn't biting. He didn't need Kaname to run his life for him, at least not that much…

Zero blinked looking away to the floor. Kaname was forcing the comparison between the two of them on to him and he didn't like it. He was striking Zero right back where it hurt. Kaname was always manipulative but not like this. Now he was starting to use Zero like a little rag doll. Zero was not going to do as he was told this time at the very least. He stepped back from Kaname practically pushing himself away and started down the hall. He wasn't sure where he was going, but following Kaname's orders was one thing he wasn't doing.

He didn't hear Kaname go after him so he kept on going. He had to admit to himself he was sulking a bit. He'd lost everything and it had seemed over night. He shook his head at himself. He knew he was doing exactly what Kaname wanted him to do in a way. He was going off on his own and he was leaving Kaname to do whatever he pleased also. He wanted to hit himself, but he couldn't see another way out of it. He knew Kaname was playing mind games with Zero and he was doing very well. Zero was playing like a puppet on a string for him. He looked down to the floor and tried loosing himself in the mansion. He had other things on his mind as well. He was hopelessly stuck here. It was like there was nowhere to go from here.

He felt like he was standing a the intersecting with no road map to guide and no hopes of finding one. He couldn't turn back and he couldn't' decide how to move forward. He was simply stuck.

~haiofdiadsfsajifd ~

Zero glanced over the shelves upon shelves of books. Somehow he had managed to find the library. He wasn't sure how, but he had done it. Wandering aimlessly around the place had afforded him little in the means of knowledge of the house. He hadn't the foggiest how he was going to get back to the entrance so he could find his way back up to his room, but he really didn't care at the moment. This was one of the first rooms he had found not covered in white sheets. He had pretty much gleaned from his wandering that this whole wing was out of use. That didn't bother him though as he had finally found his way here.

He now was looking over the massive collection with fascination. There were books stacked on books. Every wall covered in bookshelves and all filled up to the point book were in stacks about the room. On the desk in the middle of the room he had found a copy of Dracula by Bram Stoker. He'd smiled at that. Kaname was never one for jokes bust somehow that had hit Zero. The book was about them and yet completely wrong. He looked over the vast collection again and again. How long he had been in this room he wasn't sure. He had noticed long ago that dust had invaded the room covering all the books and the shelves, even the floor. The books were amazing. Most he'd never heard of. They were all covered in a layer of dust so to read each title he had to brush the dust away.

He walked across the floor looking up at the shelves as he did. Abruptly he hit a side table weighted down by books, and in hitting it he had knocked a few volumes to the floor. Dust had wafted in to the air around the books as they had hit the dust mite infected carpets. Zero looked down at them a moment before bending to pick them up. The first he simple set back on the stack but as his fingers crossed over the second smearing some of he dust and the grime away he saw a glimpse of the title. Picking it up he held it up to see. He dusted away at the cover for another moment before it was readable.

_Wuthering Heights _was embellished in the old hard back book.

He remembered the book but only faintly. And all at once it hit him. Yuuki had read it. he froze. His throat starting to choke up. She was gone. She was really completely gone. He suddenly felt a rush of pure hatred. It was because of _him_ that he was gone. That bastard had taken her form him forever. He turned form the book case snarling practically. He slammed the book down on the desk in frustration. He closed his eyes trying to concentrate. His hands fisted and his breathing stopped for just a few seconds before he snarled louder punching in to the surface of the desk.

He hadn't told Kaname this, but he couldn't remember. He couldn't remember his entire incarceration, and even weeks before that. He remembered the call…oh he remembered that very well. It was thee other reason why he didn't want to sleep. The small segment played like a reel over and over in his head stuck on a loop. He couldn't get rid of it and he couldn't get himself to remember anymore otf it. he knew what the call had been about. It had been about something that caused him to end up in that cell, but what was that! And yet he felt even now everything that was going on was a part of even that. That call had been critical but he couldn't figure out how. He snarled yet again before stopping.

His head shot up in surprise. He could hear voices. Very, very faint, but he could hear them. He looked across the room when he found it. The double doors to a small office, they were slightly ajar. He quickly got up and walked to them. Looking through cautiously he could see a small room. It looked like a sitting room but no one was in it. But directly across from the doors he was at was a second set of doors these were shut, but light was leaking out from the crevasse at the bottom. He double checked before stepping in to the room. Then slowly ever so slowly he crept to the double doors. He could hear the voiced very loudly by this point. He had been wrong the door was open ever so slightly.

Clutching the book in his hand tightly he looked through it. His eyes went wide. It wasn't just Kaname in the room it was the whole bloody council… and they were arguing.

_Well there you have it, hope you guys are entertained at least. Uhm short chapter but trust me an important one. I felt like the connection between Zero and Kaname needed to be compared to something. It need to be clarified so yeah. I know that Twilight made the same comparison, but mine is a little more in depth per say. Besides Stephanie Meyer is an idiot in my opinion. The comparisons she made between Edward and Bella, and Catherine and Heathcliff were weak to say the least. But that is in my opinion. _

_But anyway I'm going to ask a question cause I want a little more interactivity here. Not that your reviews aren't great because really they are the most amazing stuff ever! But anyway this week I went to go hang out with a few friends and found that a girl I knew in high school was there too. Now this girl always used a huge very obscure vocabulary, most of the time no one even knew what she was saying. I mean really I always would consider myself an intelligent person until I got around her. Well this time being around her I finally realized, she looks for opportunities to show off how many words she knows. Now I'm not saying having a huge vocabulary is bad, it's awesome really! It's just that the words she uses are so ambiguous and sometimes completely out of context. But I guess once I had figured her out a little I don't really know what to think of her. It's almost like she's trying to show off or prove to people she's smarter. Anyway my Question is: Do you guys know anyone like that? And if you do how do you deal with it in a nice way? And hanging out with her pretty much made the rest of the group very uncomfortable, so have you ever had to deal with that at all? What did you do about it?_

_Anyway, have a great day and thanks for all the ridiculously amazing reviews! _


	9. Liars, The Most Predictable of All

_Okay I know really really really long delay for this chapter but I do have an excuse! Its summer. I love the beach and it is summer….so there. :P_

Sunset

9. Liars, The Most Predictable of all

7/27/2010 5:40 PM

Zero froze. His eyes shot wide as he realized just what he had stumbled on to. He had found Kaname he had found what Kaname didn't want him around for! He knew he needed to move, but he couldn't. He just kept staring straight ahead like some kind of statue. Finally abruptly he shook it off and finally let his brain process what he was seeing exactly. At least twelve were in the room. Half were standing and half were sitting but all of them were arguing and the argument was escalating, very, very quickly. Zeros eyes darted from one fighting pair to the next with little luck of actually making out what they were fighting over. There was too much commotion and too many voices to understand even one. Zero wasn't positive they could even understand each other from the way they were carrying on!

"Enough!" Kaname growled. Zero almost jumped out of his skin as Kaname did so accompanied with the man's palm hitting the hard oak of a desk centered in the room. It had startled the others actually invited to the rendezvous as well. The desired effect was present throughout them all though, as their eyes drifted to the stark and fiery looking form of the pureblood. He wasn't dressed differently nor did he seem different in any outward way it was just that…well the man had a real presence about him now.

He was now straightening himself pulling his appearance back together, but there was no hiding it there was something off about Kaname now. His eyes weren't cold tonight, his face not stoic as usual. He was angry, very, very angry. Zero knew it right away as his eyes followed his movements as he walked casual and graceful as ever around the oak desk. In the slight changing of the light Zero got a better look at the man's eyes. They were the deep magenta still, but hollow, deep pools of emotion Zero couldn't quite place. Something terribly wrong was off with Kaname tonight. Something had happened and whatever it was it was the reason for not only the meeting tonight, but for Kaname's unpleasant vibes.

There was a scuffing of shoes against the hard wood and that suddenly brought Zero awakening back, a single phrase coming to mind 'If you can see the Audience the Audience can see you.' Zero stifled a gasp before quickly stepping off to the side. He flattened to the side of the door still clutching the book securely in his hand.

"Gentleman." Kaname said in his deep sultry voice. "We have a crisis on our hands."

Zero watched the light stretched across the floor as the room erupted again with voices all trying to be louder than the next. Crisis? The word ran through his head over and over and over again like a record stuck on a loop. What crisis? And how? From what he had seen things seemed fine? But that was just it…what had he really seen? And most of all what exactly had he seen and gotten answers from Kaname about? Nothing, absolutely nothing, Kaname had made absolutely sure he was in the dark. Zero hadn't gotten a single answer form the man not even a glimpse of an answer. Kaname never even addressed that a question was asked most of the time.

A moment later they fell silent, Zero guessed it was in response to some movement of Kaname's.

Either way Kaname continued. "The question is how do we be rid ourselves of this situation." Kaname paused, Zero guessed to compose his thoughts. "Especially without the general public knowing about what we have done."

Zero looked to the floor at his feet two questions popping up in to his head at this. A. When had the general public been allowed to know there were vampires at all let alone a council of them? And B. what exactly had they done?

"Kaname." Ichijo. Zero's eyes narrowed. So he was still Kaname's lap dog. In the back of his mind, that he tried very hard to ignore, a sarcastic voice commented, "No stupid, he's second in command, you on the other hand are his fuck buddy, A.K.A. Lap Dog."

Zero stifled the sigh at the thought and consumed himself with listening. Ichijo continued. "The last tested samples had a 72% fatality rate."

"Then Obviously," Kaname snarled. "We need to find a solution!" then Kaname gave a loud sigh. "Why is it that its getting worse? Can anyone tell me that at least?" there was small pause then he answered himself. "Director Lee! Tell me why do we seem to be going downhill instead of up?"

The man didn't answer for a moment. Zero didn't blame him. Kaname didn't sound like he was in the mood for the wrong answer.

"We don't know sir."

"Why do the people keep getting sick to you know that?" Kaname asked. His voice sounded calm amused almost, like a cat playing with a mouse right before the cat killed the mouse…horribly.

Another pause before a tentative answer. "Well sir, we aren't quite sure exactly what is making them sick."

"Do you have anything at all to tell me of use?"

The man gulped from what Zero could hear before he answered this time. "Well like you said we do have one surviving test subject and if you would only let us to him—"

"So you can what?" Kaname interjected violently! "So you can run him through a million tests and still not come out with a clear answer? So you can hound ever step he makes until you have determined that nothing can be learned? No. we already tried that with the others of the first round and as was a consequence they are all dead."

Zero looked to the ground. It was like there were millions of little puzzle pieces but he just couldn't get them to go together. He had the answer, but he couldn't fit it in to a sentence. It was there just not tangible. He knew that Kaname had something going on. He'd known that from day one. He knew that something was wrong. For three hundred years the society hadn't seemed to advance too much. Then it hit him. This wasn't a utopian society this was dystopian.

He stared up in shock as the realization hit him. His eyes had gone wide. His jaw had gone a bit slack. What he didn't realize is that his grip on the book had also gone slack. The old copy slipped from his fingers and before Zero could even look down in time the volume hit the dust incrusted floor. The thump that had accompanied the books landing silenced the room beyond. Zero wasn't sure if his eyes really did get any wider, but it felt like they did. He knew they knew someone was listening in on their meeting now. He knew he had no time to freeze, no time to even think. They would be on him within seconds. So he acted.

He tore through the doors connecting the small sitting room to the library, pulling them shut wildly as he crossed the threshold. He stumbled through the room and on to the hall. Once in the hall he really started to run. He didn't notice how fast he was running only how hard. He pushed his weakened legs to propel him to safety. He reminded himself to breath and sucked in gulps of air. That consequently allowed his mind to free up. Now there were only a few thoughts scampering through his scrambling mind that was really getting much attention. Kaname would know. Kaname would know it was him. He wouldn't even have to ask he would already know. There was no other person in the house to do it. A second thought occurred to him; maybe Kaname would think it was an intruder. No. the answer was swift. Kaname would feed some bull like that to the council but he himself would undoubtedly know exactly who it really was. . Zero had thirsted for answers from him from day one. Kaname would know. Zero stumbled back suddenly to find himself in a place he knew.

If he would have been less numb to the idea and less scared at what was going to happen to him he would have smiled at his luck. He knew where he was! Somehow in the vast house his frantic flight had landed him in a spot he knew. Out of the vast mansion he only knew very few parts that he could recognize instantly. And to his great astonishment he had actually unwittingly found one of those said places. He heard nothing behind him but he knew that was no tell tale sign. They were vampires. They didn't make sound unless they wanted to. He let out again this time in a direction he actually knew. His goal was to simply get back to his room. If Kaname found him there maybe just maybe he wouldn't be punished. Part of him hoped that he wouldn't even be checked up on, but that was wishful thinking…and that was all that was.

He skidded around the corner to stop cold in his tracks. He was facing his door looking straight at it but that wasn't the problem. His brain was screaming for him to just hurry up and get in the room, but he had already noticed it he could barely breath as fear leapt up in him.

The door to his room was already open.

He looked at the open threshold, eyes as big as plates, trying to think of any possible reason why the door would be open. As far as he knew the doors in the mansion stayed shut. All of them, it was rather eerie, but it was true. Every door was closed at almost all times. In fact not even almost, just all the time. Every door he'd encountered was closed in the mansion. The maids, the butler, even Kaname himself all shut the doors behind them whenever they left or went into a room. That was how Kaname preferred it. Like he never gave out a single secret of his it was like he didn't want his mansion giving up any either. A reflection of the Master on to the Mansion.

His breathing was starting to come rather fast as he stood there. He hadn't a clue what he was going to do. There wasn't much that he could really do anyway he was quite stuck in the situation he'd gotten himself in too. He looked to both ends of the halls. No one was in sight. He knew that didn't mean much but what was he to do? He wasn't a real vampire really. He was just the shady drab Vampire lookalike. He gritted his teeth at the thought. He was a parasite compared to those grand predators. They ruled their worlds and he simply survived. He fed constantly they drank when it suited them. He was nothing like the creature he was sleeping with. He was too weak and too far gone. He looked down at his skeletal like hands. It'd been only a few days but it seemed like months. His condition wasn't improving drastically. He fisted his hand. The veins in his arm bulging as he growled low in his throat. He was a weakling, but then again, he was acting like it too. The more he kept putting this confrontation off the worse this helplessness he felt was going to plague him. He needed to start acting like the creature he used to be. The one that wouldn't have stood for any of this bull shit.

He took in a breath before stepping forward to the threshold. He closed his eyes as he crossed over it in to the room.

He let his eyes slide open as he entered in to the room looking around as he did. His brow furrowed. No one was in the room. He stepped farther into the room still looking around. No one was in the room. Not a single soul. He stopped standing at the foot of the bed still scanning the room. Someone had to be in the room.

Clunk!

The noise came from the window. He looked to it before cautiously stepping to it. He approached silently going only as close as need be to see what was going on down below.

It looked as if the Council was leaving. At least five cars were lined up waiting to pick up their charges. The men stood at the base of the steps all in expensive overcoats and overpriced suits. He watched as they looked to be bidding each other goodbyes. They didn't look at all like they had all be just moments before fighting about such severe matters. They all looked completely oblivious to the fact they had discussed deaths. Real deaths. Now they all just stood around and talked of lunch the next day at some expensive restaurant or which outrageously over priced cuff links were better. Zero watched almost disgusted at what he could see. It was completely awful.

He looked away to the floor before he froze. A small creak of the floor boards piqued his senses. He completely froze stopped in the middle of the floor. His feet glued to the wood beneath his shoes. A second creak he still couldn't move. His limbs felt heavy and like old rusty parts that just wouldn't budge. The only thing that did seem to work was respiration. He was still breathing but to him it sounded so loud like he was panting after a long marathon, when he knew he had more than caught his breath by now. His heart skyrocketed in speed as a third creak sounded in the room. He knew who it was, he had no doubts about that, the question was strictly what would he be faced with from that person.

He glanced to his right and saw no one. He didn't want to look on his left he knew what he would see and that is what he feared to encounter the most. He licked his lips giving one more glance to his right. Then he lunged spinning on his heels and belting it for the door. He tore through the room in extreme panic abruptly he found himself pushed. Then the loud thud as he made impact…on to the door. He wasn't sure how Kaname had managed to throw the door shut and slam him up against it at the same time but it had happened. Zero froze again as he felt Kaname's body covering his own. Palms slammed on to the old wooden door on either side of his head. He let his head lean on to the wood closing his eyes and waiting for the man to make the first move.

There was a long pause in which Zero became very aware of Kaname. The man's breath was at his neck. His arms were resting against Zeros. One of his feet was between Zeros legs. And his body, well that was incredibly close. Kaname was pressed almost completely against Zero, holding him against the door. It made Zero think of how close and comfortable the tow had really become in a matter of days. Before this they wouldn't have dared touché each others in anything but a fight to the death now they touched ever few minutes it seemed like. The quiet was almost resounding in the room. It made the slightest of sounds peak in Zeros ears. His heart now was racing out of control. Zero almost wanted to smile. For wanting to get stronger so bad he wasn't doing a very good job of letting his body rest and recuperate. Sending his heart and stress level sky high at least three times a day had to be in no way good for him.

Abruptly Kaname's voice broke in to the crystalline silence. "What the hell did you think you were doing?"

Zero wasn't sure if he was supposed to answer or not. But then it occurred to him. He had been trying to figure out what Kaname wanted him to do, before he would have never taken that. He gritted his teeth before deciding to speak.

"Why are people getting sick?"

He heard a vicious hiss at his ear before he was flipped. His eyes flew open to mean cold harsh and venomous magenta ones. The two were now face to face, Kaname still pressing Zero up against the door. "You were the one ease dropping you tell me?"

"I think you know." Zero said as boldly as he could.

"If I knew then I would have stopped it already."

"I don't know would you have?" Zero, was feeling more and more confident as the seconds passed.

Kaname leaned in their noses almost touching. "It would seem you have a lack of faith in me as of late."

"It would seem that you have a reason to keep a lot of secrets from me as of late." Zero countered.

"When have I ever told you all my secrets?" Kaname's eyes flashed slightly.

Zero watched those eyes as the flash occurred. He wasn't sure what even to make of it. Kaname was right. He'd never told a single soul to his knowledge everything that he knew. That just wasn't Kaname but there was more,…had there been a time when Kaname had felt him in on those secrets? …had he ever really let him in at all. But that would mean that Kaname was lying to him. He was making that statement for a reason he was making that exact statement to point out something they had had some encounter or exchange…Kaname lied to him all the time, and he lied to Kaname it was their system but this time he had lied straight to his face and it was different…Kaname was sending a message…what Zero feared was that he had no idea what the hell he was trying to say.

The two were polar opposites like ice and rock, both with similarities of hardness and sometimes even shape but rocks were old and secret keepers, the stood the test of time without even so much as a change, nothing effected them, cities could flourish and forests burned to the ground and they would still just be there un harmed and apathetic as usual. But ice was yielding melting when not wanted and disappearing in to the shadows when unneeded. It was ever changing ever forming and ever building. Yes that was the two like Ice and Stone. There were so many differences and so many conflicts.

"Do you really not know why people are getting sick?" Zero asked. He had to see it. He had to see if he could spot a lie again. He already knew that Kaname was withholding information from him, and more importantly he knew that Kaname did know why people were getting sick. It of course was off of pure instinct that he knew it but more than that he knew that if Kaname didn't really know why he wouldn't have let it get as far as all the council had made it sound like it had.

"No." Kaname hissed at him. And there wasn't a damn think in his eyes this time. Zero wasn't sure now what to do with this information. Kaname had meant for him to know that he was lying before… he had meant for it. Zero just wasn't sure what he was supposed to glean from that. He had no idea what Kaname had meant for him to get from that small comment. Then something struck him a question that he knew he wanted and needed to ask.

"Why am I here?"

Magenta eyes bore down in to his own icy silver ones. He watched them carefully. Kaname had had a few thousand years to perfect his façade, but he'd already told Zero he'd let him in once. Just maybe if he got lucky he'd let him in again, if only for a few brief moments.

Then without warning he found himself being thrust back on to the bed. He scrambled to lean back on his hands and luckily just in time for Kaname to descend on him. his lips made contact instantly and he pushed Zero down. Zero wouldn't budge thought as he simply scooted farther on to the bed and pulled away from Kaname all together. Kaname didn't relent though as he followed suit. Zero spoke before Kaname could seal their lips again.

"Is this really your answer?" Zero asked.

Kaname stopped, but said nothing, simply looking at Zero, stoic as ever.

"Is that all I'm here for? To be your little pet you indulge in when no one else is around?"

Kaname cut in. "I don't care if other people see us."

"You're not exactly in to showing me off though. I've barely seen outside."

"And put you in danger?"Kaname hissed.

Zero had to stifle a smile. He'd got to it, the real piece of information he wanted. "In danger of what Kaname? What kind of monsters are running around out there? I already know you are making people sick, but what about those things? Are they what is making them sick? And where the hell do demons that can pose as Vampires even come from?"

Kaname simply stared at him. "Zero you have no Idea what kind of a world you have awoken too."

"Then tell me." Zero challenged. "Better yet answer the first question. Why did I wake to this world at all?"

Kaname glanced to the window then back at Zero. "You want to know why you are here?"He lunged but this time he knocked Zero flat on the bed. He sealed their lips and blood started to pour into Zeros mouth. This time it was different though. It was like gallons were being poured down his throat. He could barely swallow enough down to keep up. His eyes widened. Kaname was giving him so much he didn't even have a chance to reject. His mind was hazing fast his body relaxing and he was accepting Kaname.

He knew one thing though. Kaname had lied to him again.

* * *

Zero was standing in his meager one bedroom apartment. He looked around him. Then his eyes went wide abruptly he looked to the phone. Like magic it rang. He stepped to it and reached down. He stopped as he did. His hand…it was his hand now. Not that skeletal useless thing he had now. The phone rang again. it snapped him out of it before he could really get the fact he was his old self. He picked up the receiver speaking in to it.

"Hello?"

"Zero!"

"Yes?" Zero said quietly in to the receiver. Then it all hit him. He was dreaming it again. The person on the other end was Yuuki. He was speaking to Yuuki! He quickly looked around him though. There was something here something he needed to see. Something about this exact moment that he needed to know but that hadn't gotten through to him thus far.

"Oh thank God!" Her voice sounded like heaven to him. He'd yearned to hear it for so long.

Zero looked around him at his surroundings. He had walked around his house now. Not just in the dreams before but in real life. He had walked around his apartment. He picked up the receiver. Walking down the hall he reached his kitchen living area. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now. Where was he to go. He breathed slowly before stepping in to the kitchen the linoleum creaking under his feet. He stepped to the faucet turning it on. Then he turned it off. He open cupboard after cupboard. Then the fridge.

"Zero, are you alright?" the wonderful voice at the phone spoke.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said closing the fridge. The truth was no he wasn't. he was looking for something. He was looking for it and he had no idea what to look for. He went to the bookcase in the hallway. He tossed book after book off skimming the titles, none stood out to him. Then ht swiftly continued to the bedroom. He tore open hid dresser drawers and flung any and everything he had out of them.

"I'm really good actually." He said trying to sound like he meant it. It was half way true he had landed back here and could hopefully find a few answers. He went to the bed pulling the covers off and then the pillows. He striped the bed bare. Nothing still stood out to him as something important or pertaining to valuable information in any way. .

"Zero are you at home?" he stood there for a moment trying to collect his thinking back in to a manageable state. He had to hurry now. There was something here. Something he knew had to be here. It was something that would give him all the answers he needed but what was it. What little detail had he missed? Suddenly it hit him. He walked to the bathroom. This had been the last place he had been in. maybe this was it, maybe this was where he needed to find whatever it was he knew was here. He tore the medicine cabinet open and threw everything out as he scanned for anything that would spark something in his mind.

"Zero!" the voice sounded borderline frantic now.

"Oh sorry yeah I'm home." He said as he turned and stopped. The bathtub was before him. He oddly wanted to take a bath now. He knelt at it. this had sparked something. He tore the curtain back and looked through the soap and shampoo. He stopped and shook his head. There was nothing with the bathtub. He turned and walked back in to the bedroom. He was running out of time now. He didn't hae a clue where to look now.

"Zero listen to me please." He stopped. He'd just ran out of time. He knew what was coming next. He remembered in the first dream he had had simply had this conversation like it was a simple small conversation, but now he knew better. It wasn't at all simple. He would say the words because he wouldn't be able to stop them from coming. This event had already happened and as much as he didn't want this conversation to end. It had to he couldn't change the past…no matter how hard he wanted to…he could never change the past.

"Yuuki?" he asked shakily. He wanted to hear her say his name now. Just one last time.

"Zero please you have to get out!" she screamed at him through the phone.

"What?" he asked just as shaky still. He wasn't confused he just couldn't say anything different. "Yuuki are you okay?" he spoke firmer this time sitting on the bed as he talked now.

"Zero just get out!" She was on the verge of sobbing now.

"Yuuki wait what is going on?"

"It's all my fault, oh, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." She was sobbing now. Zero listened. A ghost almost. He so badly didn't want this to happen.

"What is?" he asked. He sincerely wanted ot know now. He needed to know. This was part of why he was stuck on repeat. This moment and he needed to know why. But then again ne knew she would never get to tell him.

"Zero—" the line went dead. Zero stopped, holding the receiver out looking at it. The first time he had had this dream he had know what had happened next, now he had the events engrave on his brain from a jackhammer. He would be taken and he would be put in that wretched cell. But he knew also it was time to wake. He had missed it yet again.

* * *

Zero woke all at once. He knew he would. He wasn't gasping wasn't even cold or hot. He was simply aware that he was alive. And for the first time he realized he had been a liar. He had been lying to himself. He couldn't change the past as hard as he may want too he could never change the past. It didn't matter what he got out of Kaname or even if it did. He couldn't change the past.

* * *

"Kaname?" Zero asked in to the dark room.

There was no answer. He sat up and stopped. His eyes were quickly adjusting now. But he didn't' want to believe it. he reached to his side and quickly luckily found a lamp pulling the string the light poured in to the room. He looked around himself in utter astonishment. He was in a small room. It was big enough only to house the bed and a corner for a washroom, one window next to the head of the bed and a door opposite.

He looked down at what had woken hm. He was in hand cuffs. His cloths had been changed also. He now wore a white shirt and pajama pants.

Zero was back in a cell.

_Well there you go. Uhm let's see a question for this update. Okay have you ever lied to yourself about something? My answer would be yes and I still do it all the time. I tend to tell myself I can take on more than I can handle than tell myself I can do whatever I want and be who ever I want when in reality I'm a college student who is so broke I paid the last of my rent in pennies. SO would love to hear what you guys have to say about the story and if you want I would also love to hear your answers… to the reviews button!_


End file.
